


The Final Spell

by Alisanne, lilyseyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/pseuds/lilyseyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his last breath, Voldemort casts one final spell, a spell so horrific in nature that it will take a combination of ancient magic, sacrifice, and the Elder Wand to save the world from a gruesome end.</p><p>Warnings: Character death (not Harry or Snape), AU, EWE, violence, horror, Harry is 17, ritual sex, semi-forced bonding</p><p>Beta'd by the wonderful Sevfan</p><p>Not mine - no money is being made form this work of fan fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Spell

* * *

The moment he landed, Harry stumbled, almost retching from the stench of the Inferi still clinging to him. They had been all around him, touching him, dragging him into the fetid water. He’d almost died. But for the headmaster, he would never have made it out of the cave with its deadly lake. _And all to hide a ruddy locket._

Beside him, Dumbledore was breathing heavily. Clearly the Side-Along-Apparation he’d done to return them to Hogwarts had exhausted him. He leaned against the Astronomy Tower’s balustrade, eyes closed. 

“Wow,” Harry whispered as his heart began to slow. “That was mad.” 

“Yes,” Dumbledore said. “Rather more exciting than I’d hoped.” He smiled wanly. “And at least you’re safe, my boy. That’s the important thing.” 

Harry exhaled. “So...what were those creatures, sir?” 

Dumbledore sighed. “The Inferi you mean? Oh, Harry. They’re truly sad, foul creatures. Obviously, Voldemort created them to guard his Horcrux.” He patted Harry’s shoulder. “In the future, you must be careful. If _that_ Horcrux was guarded so ghoulishly, then there’s nothing to prevent him from using them elsewhere. Be very careful.” Dumbledore tried to stand, but fell back against the balustrade with a soft moan. 

“Professor?” Harry said, clasping Dumbledore’s arm. “Merlin, what was I thinking? You’re sick from that poison! I’ll go get Madam Pomfrey--” 

“No.” Dumbledore gasped, panting. “Severus. Get me Severus.” 

Harry shook his head. “But, sir--” 

“It has to be Severus.” Opening his eyes, Dumbledore pinned Harry with his stare. “You need to start trusting him, Harry. There are things you need to know. Things only he can explain.” 

“But--” 

“Please do as I ask,” Dumbledore whispered. “It has to be this way. Severus is the only one who can know where we’ve been and what we’ve been doing. No one else. Promise me.”

Trapped, Harry finally nodded, albeit reluctantly. “All right, sir. I promise.” 

A sound from the stairs made them both jump. “Too late,” Dumbledore whispered, a note of regret in his voice. “Harry, I need you to do me one last favour.” 

“Sir?” 

Dumbledore gestured towards a dark corner of the Astronomy Tower. “Put on your Cloak and stand over there. Under no circumstances are you to move, no matter what, do you understand? And when this is all over, remember: Trust Severus.”

“But--” 

“Promise me, Harry.” Dumbledore said. 

Heaving a sigh, Harry finally nodded. “All right, sir. I will. You’ve my word.” 

Dumbledore smiled. “Good. Now go.” He pointed and, reluctantly, Harry slipped his Cloak over his head and shuffled over to the corner to watch and wait.

And it was just in time. Only seconds later, Draco Malfoy appeared at the top of the Astronomy Tower stairs. Behind him came Bellatrix Lestrange, a malevolent look on her face, and two others Harry didn’t recognise, both of whom had wands drawn and were looking around suspiciously. 

In that moment, Dumbledore stood up straight, looking for all the world as if he’d just been out for an evening’s star viewing. “My goodness, so many visitors. Hello, everyone.” 

“ _Expelliarmus_!” Draco cried, and, horrified, Harry saw Dumbledore’s wand fly out of his hand and land on the floor by Draco’s feet. 

In that moment, Harry tried to move, to reach for his own wand, but found he couldn’t. 

Despite being disarmed, Dumbledore looked unperturbed. “Draco. Good evening. What brings you up here on such a fine night?” Looking past Draco, he smiled coolly at Bellatrix. “And Bellatrix. I’m rather surprised to see you here. Who are your friends?” 

Bellatrix cackled. “Sorry, Albus,” she said. “We’ve no time for pleasantries. We’re on a bit of a tight schedule.” Leaning into Draco, she said, “Come on, Draco. Do it. Kill him.” 

“I...I--” Draco looked terrified. 

Bellatrix’s eyes narrowed. “Draco, this is your chance. Do it!” 

Draco swallowed hard, his hand trembling. “I have to do this,” he told Dumbledore, his voice full of tears. “If I don’t, he’ll kill my parents. I’ve no choice.” 

“The boy’s too weak,” snarled one of the other Death Eaters. “Stand aside, I’ll kill him--” 

“No.” The word came from the darkness by the stairs and, as Harry watched, frozen and helpless, Snape emerged into the dim light, wand drawn. He stalked past Draco, Bellatrix and their companions to stand before Dumbledore. 

“Severus,” Dumbledore whispered, and from Harry’s vantage point his eyes appeared pleading. “Please.” 

Snape’s face could have been carved from stone. “ _Avada Kedavra_ ,” he said coldly, and Dumbledore’s face contorted as he went flying over the balustrade and into the night. 

Harry couldn’t even cry out. Paralysed as he was, all he could do was watch, helplessly, and, as Draco, Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters raced down the stairs, being herded along by Snape, Harry began struggling to free himself from the compulsion Dumbledore had placed on him, all the while mentally screaming, _I’ll kill him_!

It was only moments until Harry was able to move but it felt like hours. When he was finally free, Harry dashed to the balustrade, peering over onto the grisly scene below. Dumbledore, looking like a broken doll, lay in the courtyard, and already people were rushing out to tend to him. But Harry knew it was too late. The fact that he could move meant Dumbledore was dead.

Howling his rage, Harry spun, racing down the stairs. “Snape!” he bellowed. “You bloody coward! Come back here and face me!” 

Passing through destroyed hallways with broken windows and shattered statues, Harry had a clear trail to follow. He emerged in the courtyard, looking around the grounds. Squinting, he saw figures running past Hagrid’s hut. One of them pointed a wand at Hagrid’s hut, making it burst into flames. Growling, he chased after them, screaming. 

Harry could clearly hear Bellatrix’ cackling even before he spotted her doing a macabre dance before Hagrid’s flaming hut. “We killed Dumbledore!” she shouted, arms raised. 

“ _Crucio_!” Harry shouted. 

Bellatrix stopped capering immediately, spinning to face him. “Does the puppy want to play?” she screeched, starting towards him. 

“No!” snapped Snape, who was manhandling Draco along a path into the Forbidden Forest. “He belongs to the Dark Lord! Leave him!” 

Snarling with disappointment, Bellatrix nevertheless turned away, skipping into the forest. The other Death Eaters scampered behind her, while Draco, looking terrified, ran in after, leaving Harry facing Snape. 

“You bastard!” Harry screamed, his eyes blurred with tears. “He _trusted_ you!”

Snape simply turned away. 

“Coward! Come back and fight me!” Harry was trembling with rage. “Stop! _Crucio_!” 

Snape’s long strides didn’t even hesitate. 

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “ _Sectumsempra_!” 

To Harry’s shock, _that_ got a reaction. Snape whirled, his wand easily deflecting the spell. “Oh no you don’t, Potter,” he spat, his expression menacing as he advanced towards Harry. The only light source was Hagrid’s burning hut, and Snape’s eyes reflected the flames, the fire flickering in them making Harry wonder if he was a demon in that moment. “Try to use my own spells against me, will you? You must have found my book.” 

The breath left Harry’s lungs in a whoosh. “Your book? _You’re_ the-- No! You’re lying!” 

Snape snarled. “You little fool! Of course I’m the Half-Blood Prince. There is nothing that you could have learned from my book that I have not mastered.” 

Shaking his head in denial, Harry shot hex after hex at Snape, only to see each one deflected as Snape swept closer. Finally desperate, he cried, “ _Cru--_ ” 

“Enough!” Snape roared and Harry’s wand bounced from his hand to land in the grass. Another complicated swish of Snape’s wand and Harry found himself flat on his back, staring up at the starry night, the Dark Mark hovering over all. 

When Snape reached him he bent over him, sneering. “You fool. You broadcast every move you’re about to make. You need to close your mouth and use your mind. Now stay down before I’m forced to truly hurt you.” 

Harry’s mouth worked but he couldn’t say a word, something stopping him. Snape smirked. Rising, he loomed over Harry for a moment before kicking Harry’s wand even further away into the grass. Hissing some parting words, Snape spun on his heel and hurried for the forest, Harry wordlessly watching him go. It was a long time before he could move.

* * *

Severus was still trembling with reaction when he landed at Malfoy Manor, Draco in tow. Tightly shielded, he dragged Draco with him as he went to report to the Dark Lord. He had done his best to make Harry Potter hate him and there was no going back. _He’ll never forgive me, and I can’t say I blame him,_ he thought bleakly as they walked into the Manor. Yet it took immense effort to banish the mental image of Harry’s tear-streaked face. 

Pausing before the grand doors, Severus squared his shoulders and pushed them open. 

Bellatrix was already there, naturally, describing the scene in loving detail. “...flew over the balustrade and he was gone!” she crowed.

The Dark Lord’s head swiveled to face him as Severus entered. He had converted Malfoy Manor’s ballroom into his throne room where he held his perverted court. Severus hated it, hated everything about his situation, yet he played his prescribed role. 

Taking exactly ten steps towards the ‘throne’, he bowed, waiting for leave to straighten up. 

“Rise,” the Dark Lord hissed. His sibilants had been getting more pronounced and not for the first time, Severus wondered if the creature was more snake than man. Suppressing his atavistic reaction, he raised his head and waited. “Tell me what happened, Severus.” 

Severus did, reciting in an almost mechanical fashion the way he’d killed Dumbledore. The Dark Lord nodded, his lipless mouth curving into a pleased smile. “You have been a good servant, Severus,” he said, his whispered words reverberating around the room. “I wish I had more like you.” 

Inclining his head, Severus waited. His next task would require much delicacy and it would probably not be long in coming. 

“Draco.” The Dark Lord’s tone had gone low, dangerous. “Step forward.” 

Draco was trembling, and it didn’t take any Legilimency skills at all to sense his terror. Out of the corner of his eye, Severus could see Narcissa behind several Death Eaters, face whiter than usual. She was holding herself rigidly, and Severus imagined she was terrified for her son. _As well she should be._

“Come here!” The Dark Lord’s voice rang with power and Severus sensed an ache in his Dark Mark. 

Moaning, Draco clutched his left arm and stumbled forward. 

“That’s better.” The Dark Lord rose and Severus knew it was going to be bad. He could do nothing yet, however. It was too soon. Draco would have to tolerate what was to come on his own. And Severus dared not look away lest that be interpreted as weakness. 

“You failed me, Draco. I set you a task and you could not do it.” 

Draco, wisely, did not argue. “Yes, my Lord.” 

“As I’m sure you know, you must be punished.” The Dark Lord was circling Draco, the look on his face sly, acquisitive. “You were lucky that Severus performed your task for you or it could have been worse. Much worse.” 

“Yes, my Lord.” 

“So what shall I do with you, hm?” The Dark Lord was playing. These moments had always sickened Severus and that one was no exception. “How shall I drive home the lesson that I am your master and you are to do my will in all things?” 

Draco was shaking so hard that he could barely stand. Severus’ heart ached for him. 

The Dark Lord raised his wand and Severus, knowing it would do no good, nevertheless braced himself for what was to come. “ _Crucio_!” 

Screaming, Draco dropped to his knees, his body convulsing as the spell scattered pain through him. Severus closed his eyes. He knew that what was only a few seconds felt like decades. 

After far too long the screaming cut off. Opening his eyes, Severus looked down at Draco, who was limp on the floor. The pungent smell of urine assailed him and yet he somehow, with effort, managed to keep his face expressionless. 

The Dark Lord had resumed his seat and was staring at Draco. “Now what shall I do with you?” he said. 

Draco, moving stiffly, raised his head to look at him, the expression in his eyes almost indescribable. 

The Dark Lord laughed. “Oh, you cannot have thought that was going to be my only punishment? Oh no, you must learn this lesson well.” 

Looking around, he surveyed his motley court. His gaze lingered on Greyback and Severus’ blood went cold. _No. Dear Merlin, please no._ He knew better than to speak, but he did clear his throat softly. 

He may as well have shouted. The Dark Lord immediately looked towards him. “Yes, Severus? You have something to say?” 

It was going to be as careful a negotiation as Severus had ever managed. Heart pounding, Severus said, “No, my Lord. I only await your judgement.” 

“And yet you have always been a trusted and valuable ally, Severus.” The Dark Lord smiled. “And you have some rights in this case. After all, you were forced to step in and perform my will when young Malfoy here could not. You may speak.” 

Severus inclined his head. As he’d hoped, the Dark Lord was making his case for him. _Now I need a tiny push--_ “As you say, my Lord, I fulfilled Draco’s task. If it’s your will, I would be happy to offer my assistance in determining his punishment.” 

“I’m sure.” The Dark Lord smirked and Severus once again fought his instinct to shudder. The Dark Lord knew Severus’ preferences, of course. That secret would have been impossible to keep given how many of his housemates in Hogwarts had known. In fact, that knowledge had been the reason the Dark Lord had been so dismissive of Severus’ attachment to Lily. “Well, I had thought to gift him to Fenrir, but he is so hard on his toys sometimes.” 

Fenrir shot a look of pure rage at Severus, who ignored him. There had never been any love between them, and this wouldn’t change their relationship one whit. 

“Very well.” The Dark Lord rose and, stepping over Draco, started for the door. “He is yours, Severus. Just be sure not to damage him too much.” 

Severus’ knees almost gave out but he somehow managed to mumble some appropriate thanks before the Dark Lord was gone. Narcissa, following in the crowd of Death Eaters, turned to look at him. The expression of gratitude in her eyes, quickly banked, made him blink. 

Once they were alone, Severus snapped, “Get up, Draco.” 

Draco stumbled to his feet.

“I cannot help you walk,” Severus muttered. “No one must suspect that I will be anything less than appropriately harsh with you.” 

Draco nodded. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

Severus snorted, starting for the door. “Don’t thank me yet,” he said. “We’re not entirely out of the woods.” But after he’d taken Draco back to his own rooms, fed him Pain Potions and Nerve-Repair Tonic, and put him to bed, Severus had time to think. 

His thoughts once again turned to Harry Potter and, sighing, he buried his face in his hands. Despite the dire circumstances, he found himself wishing it was Potter lying in his bed. Then, he shook his head. _Then we’d be in even worse shape. No, things are as they should be. I just hope Potter is able to fulfil his tasks adequately._

* * *

Harry paced the length of Dudley’s second bedroom, the air heavy in the heat of the afternoon. Sleep had eluded him since his return to Privet Drive three days before. Conflicting memories, thoughts, and _feelings_ twisted inside him in an endless circle. 

Dumbledore’s death, the mad dash across the lawn, and the crushing despair Harry felt in the aftermath all contributed to his mental state. _Trust Severus, only Severus._ Dumbledore’s voice seemed to haunt him, even as Harry remembered Snape’s parting words on lawn below Hogwart’s castle. _"No Unforgivable Curses from you, Potter!”_ he’d sneered. _”Blocked again and again, until you learn to keep your mouth shut and your mind closed!”_

There had been such hatred behind the words, but the look of utter pain and anguish in Snape's eyes were what had stayed with Harry, plaguing his few moments of snatched sleep. The more he reflected on everything that happened, on Dumbledore's steadfast trust of Snape and the strange emotions Snape seemed so good at stirring up in Harry, the more confused he became.

 _Not to mention the embarrassing dreams._ Harry flushed. He was having them almost every night, and from what he could remember, they featured a dark-haired man, long slender fingers, and Harry's cock. _Those can’t have anything to do with Snape. I’m just...traumatised._

Shivering despite the heat, Harry ran his thumb over the fourth finger of his right hand, the jagged scab reminding him of the piece of mirror he’d discovered sitting on top of the stack of _Daily Prophets_. Harry turned from the window to glance at the desk, making sure the mirror was still there. The flash of brilliant blue eyes that he'd seen earlier reminded him of Dumbledore's, and a wave of grief flowed through him. 

Getting up, Harry picked up the mirror, closing his hand gently around it. The glass seemed to warm in his hand, as if trying to comfort him, and he slipped it into his pocket without noticing the flash of black that crossed the surface. _Maybe if I keep the mirror with me, it’ll be like having a piece of Sirius and Dumbledore with me._

"BOY!" 

Uncle Vernon's bellow interrupted his thoughts and Harry straightened up slowly. It was time to say goodbye, finally, to the Dursleys and the life he’d lived in this place. He had no sentimental attachment to a room, a house that was never a home to him. Harry glanced around the room one more time, making sure he had all his possessions, knowing that he’d never willingly return there again.

He had work to do.

* * *

Severus watched as Harry Potter walked towards them, reaching for the mirror. He looked gaunt and exhausted, no doubt dealing with grief on top of the pressure of being the Chosen One. He was silent as the mirror went dark, no doubt having been placed inside a bag or pocket. Closing his eyes tightly for a moment, Severus willed away any trace of emotion before looking up at the old man standing in front of him. He studied the thin face, avoiding the bright blue eyes the man had in common with his older brother.

"Why did you show me this, Aberforth?" Severus asked quietly, hand curling around the mirror.

The blue eyes studied him. "We've known each other for a long time, Severus. From the early days with the Order, when no one but Albus trusted you, through the years of procuring your more dodgy potion ingredients, to helping you back into Hogwarts after your Dark Lord's return." Aberforth Dumbledore paused, looking around the dingy room. "I also know what really happened with Albus and what he asked of you. And I know what he asked of that boy, too." His gaze returned to Severus. "I bought that mirror off Mundungus Fletcher. He stole it from Sirius Black's house after his death. Apparently Potter has the other one, and Albus asked me to keep an eye on the boy through it."

Severus lifted his hand, extending the mirror towards Aberforth. "Then you need to keep it."

Aberforth shook his head. "I believe you’ll have more use for it than I do, Severus. You're the one who vowed to protect him, not me."

"A vow that died with…"

Aberforth barked out a harsh laugh. "You're in a tenuous position, _Headmaster_ , and you're going to need all the help you can get from me! I don't mind doing what I need to, but you are better equipped to help Potter than I am."

Severus held his hand steady. "He'll never accept my help, especially after what I had to do to Albus--"

Aberforth crossed his arms over his chest and gave Severus a look that bordered on leering. "Oh, I think he'd take just about anything you might give him, Severus, after a bit of persuasion."

"How would you know that?" Severus snapped harshly, his gut tensing. 

"The boy talks in his sleep," was Aberforth's cryptic response.

The Dark Mark on his forearm flared with heat and Severus grimaced. "It's time." He yanked on Aberforth's arm and slapped the mirror into his hand. "They’re moving Potter to an Order safe house tonight and I’m expected to help hunt him down." 

Aberforth grabbed his sleeve, halting his movement and Severus turned back to look at him. "You don't have to do this, then," he sneered, making a sweeping motion with his hand. "As you've said, you've done everything my brother asked of you, and since he didn't trust you with the assignment he gave Potter – a mere boy! – you could walk away now without any guilt." 

Severus looked at him, covering the surprise he felt with a corresponding sneer. "Potter doesn't have the intelligence to--"

Aberforth dropped his sleeve and fisted his hand in the front of Severus' robes, dragging him around until they were face to face again. "Albus was right,” he hissed. “You _do_ care for the boy!"

"I do nothing of the sort!" Severus spat. "You're crazy, old man!"

"And I've seen you in your cups more times than I can count! I know you better than you think, as we share many of the same _demons_ , things that Albus never tried to understand about either of us!" Aberforth’s eyes pinned him. "If the boy means something to you, then you need to stake your claim now, and I believe you'll find he's not indifferent to you."

Severus tore himself from Aberforth. "I have no idea what you are talking about!"

Aberforth thrust the mirror into Severus' hand. "Take the enchanted mirror, Potter will never know you have it."

Severus tried to pull back his hand, knowing where the mirror had come from, but Aberforth was strong for an old man. 

"Don't be an idiot! It doesn't matter who owned either of the mirrors, they're both dead, but you are very much alive, and being able to eavesdrop on the boy may help you keep him alive." 

The Dark Mark burned fiercely and Severus closed his hand around the mirror, feeling it heat up slightly as if acknowledging the change in ownership. Pushing Aberforth Dumbledore out of the way, Severus schooled his face, reinforced his shields, and Apparated to Malfoy Manor. It would not do to be the last who answered the summons, even as the Dark Lord's current favourite. _His_ moods were volatile at best. 

As he strode through the gate, Severus slid the small rectangle of glass into a specially charmed pocket over his heart, where it joined a tattered picture of Lily.

* * *

Harry sat in front of the tent, glad for the Silencing Charm that kept Ron’s and Hermione's voices from escaping. It wasn't as if he thought they were talking about _him_ when they sat in the corner whispering, nor did it bother him when he walked in to find them snogging. Harry simply wanted someone of his own to be able to sit in the corner with, to be able to hold and kiss. 

The locket hung heavily around his neck, the Horcrux making his mood even darker. 

Reaching carefully into his magical pouch, Harry took out the piece of mirror and held it in the palm of his hand. He hunched his shoulders so that the locket swung forward off his skin, and he stared down at the dark glass, moving it closer when several drops of rain splattered across the surface, quickly wiping the water off with his sleeve.

"I feel bloody stupid, really," Harry started, taking a deep breath. "But maybe if I talk about things, it will help me figure them out. I'm not even sure where we are right now, but the rain just keeps falling and the creek keeps getting higher." A sigh escaped as Harry thought of Ron. "We've also discovered that the Horcrux in Slytherin's locket influences the emotions of the person wearing it, drawing out the Dark feelings and making them almost...overwhelming.” He licked his lips. “And it seems to affect Ron worse than either me or Hermione, so I worry about it."

A cold breeze whipped up, stirring Harry's fringe and he paused to tug his collar up higher, missing the flash of black in the mirror. "And this is just the first one we have to find! Dumbledore thought there were four more, and I have no idea how to destroy this one! It took a basilisk's fang to destroy the diary, but I don't happen to have one of those handy at the moment." Harry felt the frustration churn within him. "I've no idea what to look for, really, except Hufflepuff's cup, and even then, I have to figure out _where_ to look!"

Shifting his position, Harry stretched his back, wincing as the locket smacked against his chest, bringing with it angry despair. "I think Hermione’s starting to lose faith in our ability, _my_ ability, to get this done, and I know Ron regrets agreeing to help – neither of them counted on being cold and hungry, constantly on the run." His hand tightened around the mirror, the jagged edges sharp against his skin. "But at least they have each other, someone to hold on to…" Harry's voice softened. "I'll probably die without ever shagging anyone, or being shagged by anyone. And my dreams...Bloody hell, they’ve been all about...that. It’s all I can think about lately. Makes me wonder what my dad and mum would say if they knew I might like, you know, guys. Sirius would probably be disgusted with me.” Harry closed his eyes, the words spilling out in a torrent. “Sometimes, I just don't know how I can do everything they expect me to, be everything they expect me to be--"

"Harry!" 

Wincing, Harry looked up to see Hermione standing at the door of the tent. “What?”

She smiled wanly. “Come inside.”

Nodding, he stood, slipping the mirror into his pocket as he followed her back into the tent. As they sat down to eat, Harry silently took off the locket and handed it to Ron for his shift, feeling guilty as he watched dread flash across Ron's face. 

Ducking his head, Ron settled the Horcrux against his chest before stabbing at his fish with his fork. When the conversation inevitably turned to their hunt for the Horcruxes, Harry wasn't surprised that tempers flared, but his whole world tilted when Ron threw off the locket and stormed out of the tent. Shocked, Harry could only watch as Hermione chased after him, and when he heard the crack of Ron Disapparating, leaving them, Harry collapsed into a chair. _And now we’re two._

* * *

Severus stared at the mirror, which was reflecting the ornate carved pattern of the chair back behind him. The information that Potter had given him in the short time that he'd spoken into the mirror was more than Albus Dumbledore had imparted to him over the course of the last two years of his life. Not only was Potter on the run to keep from getting killed, but he was trying to hunt down Horcruxes with the dubious help of Granger and Weasley. Potter had mentioned being cold and hungry as well–

"Phineas!" Severus looked up at the former Slytherin Headmaster’s portrait, where a shadowy figure lay slumped in a high-backed chair. 

"Yes, Headmaster?" came a drawling response. 

"I want you to return to the portrait Granger took from Grimmauld Place," Severus told him, lifting his eyes to Albus Dumbledore's painting.

"But, Headmaster, their banter is inane and boorish at best! Why would--?"

" _Go_ and report anything you hear back to me!" Severus ground out. "Whinging does not become you, Phineas!"

"Fine!" Black snapped back, clearly pouting. "I will _spy_ on them, boring though it shall doubtlessly be!"

His office was utterly silent after Phineas stormed out of his frame, but Severus knew every ear was listening intently. He thought he saw Albus' image flinch slightly under his unwavering gaze, but kept his eyes locked on the portrait. Many of the pieces of the puzzle that Severus had never been able to understand suddenly made perfect sense. The memory of the confrontation he'd had a year ago with Albus rose to the front of this mind. When he'd realized that the boy had been groomed specifically for the sacrifice he would be asked to make, Severus had gone a bit mad. 

Obviously seeing the censure in Severus’ eyes, Albus’ portrait frowned. "Severus, you don't understand the tenuous position I was in, the danger in imparting the knowledge would put you--"

"I have kept so much from the Dark Lord over the years, Albus, how could you believe that I'd be incapable of hiding the fact that you were searching for Horcruxes?" Severus pitched his voice low, trying to control the growing anger. "Yet, you readily burdened _Potter_ with that information, and with a mission that seems impossible for him to accomplish, all without giving him the tools to help!"

"Miss Granger…" 

“Is clever,” Severus allowed. “But she is a child. They are all just children!” 

“Not to _him_.” Albus held Severus’ gaze. “He doesn’t care how young they are, he intends to kill them just the same.”

“Yes, well I didn’t think you wanted to _help_ him kill them,” Severus snapped back. “If you’re so brilliant, why couldn’t you come up with a way to spare Potter?” 

Albus sighed, his eyes sad. “I understand your ire, my boy, but this is the hand he was dealt. I think if you explained the situation to Harry he would tell you his was a willing sacrifice.” 

“One he should not have to make!” Severus cried.

“So your point is that life isn’t fair?” Albus raised an eyebrow. “All these years and this still surprises you?” 

Severus was seriously considering hexing the portrait when the hairs on the back of his neck prickled. He’d been a resident of the castle so long that he knew the chill that preceded the appearance of one of the ghosts and, eyes narrowed, he turned to face the west wall just as the Grey Lady drifted into his office, her normally placid face troubled. “What’s wrong?” Severus snapped. 

“Those creatures you call professors are hunting the students again.” Her expression hardened. “They are not of my House and yet, since no one defends them, I find I must.” 

_The Carrows again. Lovely._ Rising, Severus started for the door. “Where are they?” 

The Grey Lady floated behind him, clearly agitated. “The north tower corridor.” She hesitated. “Headmaster, it’s that Longbottom lad again. He was defending some of the younger students from being hexed.” 

“Of course he was,” Severus muttered darkly. “He always is.” Shooting one last look at Albus, he quickly exited his office, mind racing as he contemplated and discarded methods of discouraging the Carrows without giving himself away. Despite his status as a pureblood, Longbottom was hardly safe at Hogwarts. The Dark Lord had instructed them that he wanted good little brainwashed students, but Severus was sure he would tolerate a few casualties towards his ultimate goal. 

He arrived just in time, interrupting what looked like the beginning of a Gryffindor massacre, with the students lined up against a wall and the Carrows about to hex them. In a flash, Severus cast a nonverbal Confundus Charm on both Alecto and Amycus. 

Before either could blink he stepped in, assigning detentions in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid and ensuring that the Death Eaters believed the punishment was more severe than anything they could have prescribed. 

Two of the younger children had blood on their faces, the youngest Weasley looked as if she was soon going to have a black eye, and Longbottom was bleeding from his nose and mouth. Weasley and Longbottom had positioned the other Gryffindors between them, and they were staring defiantly at Snape as he dismissed them. A pointed look at Longbottom sent him moving as Severus turned away. _At least someone still obeys me._

His mind still whirling with the revelations of the day, Severus headed up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. Despite what had happened there, that was one of the places Severus felt closest to Albus. The Albus who had played chess, spent evenings discussing magical and potion theory with him, and who had prodded Severus to find some type of happiness in his life. The friend who had believed in Severus enough to trust him with his life, and death.

The evening was clear, windless, and cool. Severus gathered his robes around him and, whispering the spell he'd created, stepped off the top of the rampart. Flying in this manner gave him a freedom that made riding a broom seem crude and usually gave Severus a feeling of exhilaration, making him forget the worries of his life and situation. That night, however, Severus couldn't seem to manage that. Nothing seemed to quell his turbulent thoughts.

Returning silently to the castle, Severus moved quickly through the hallways and was relieved to close his bedroom door behind him without encountering anyone. Shoving his thoughts to the back of his mind, Severus set a solid barrier around them as he methodically removed his clothing, layer by layer, and prepared for bed. His mental shields reinforced, Severus slid into bed, thankful for the Warming Charm on the bedding. 

As he settled on his back, Severus allowed himself a deep sigh. The luxurious sheets caressing his naked skin were one of the few indulgences he permitted himself. Even as Severus' mind relaxed, his body seemed primed for something else and he found his hand caressing the sensitive skin of his inner thigh. His cock stirred as he carded his fingers through the crisp, wiry curls at the base, and closing his eyes, he allowed himself the luxury of caressing his body with his other hand, which began to move up to his chest towards his nipples. 

Brushing across the nub, Severus teased it hard, before pinching it and sending a jolt of sensation straight to his groin. His hand slid up to cradle his balls, rolling them gently, before moving to the base of his cock. Already half-hard, Severus gripped his length firmly and began to move his hand, adding pressure as got to the top, dragging his thumb across the tip. 

Severus closed his eyes, attempting to conjure the image of the lover to whom his hands would belong. He had enjoyed numerous lovers over the course of his life, male and female, some he’d chosen and some he hadn't. His ideal lover would be male, Severus thought, his hands and fingers working in tandem to arouse him. He would be responsive and appreciative, Severus arched upward, repositioning his other hand to cup his balls, his fingers straying downward across his scrotum. His lover would take Severus' cock deep into his mouth and let Severus tangle his fingers in his tousled dark hair. Arching, Severus thrust his hips, imagining the hot breath fanning across his belly and the wet heat of the tongue swiping across his slit, then being taken deep inside.

Tugging on that hair, Severus began thrusting up just as his dream lover’s eyes opened. Severus felt his climax rip through him as he imagined the desire glowing in the green depths. With a groan, Severus came, closing his eyes a moment later when he realised whose face he’d conjured. 

With a muttered curse, Severus cleaned himself up and, turning onto his side, tried to rest. _It’s impossible. Why would Potter ever want me given all I’ve done?_ And as he stared out his window into the darkness beyond, there were no answers, only more questions.

* * *

Harry stared miserably out into the darkness of the forest, Hermione's wand clenched tightly in his hand. Slytherin's locket weighed heavily around his neck as he pointedly ignored the sound of Hermione's muffled sobs, trying not to think about the disaster that had been Godric's Hollow, or where Gryffindor's sword was, or Ron's continued absence. All of their plans had failed so far, and Harry was at a loss where to go next in their search.

Determined not to dwell on how little Dumbledore had prepared him for the task, Harry pulled the mirror out of his pocket, cleaning the smudges off with the bottom of his jumper. As always, the mirror seemed to warm in his hand, almost as if the enchantments on it were welcoming him. Bracing his elbow on his knee, his eyes scanning the trees around him, Harry began to talk about his frustrations. It had become a ritual when he had the watch; at first it had been just to stay awake, but eventually it had become a way to help him think things through. Solutions sometimes presented themselves when he spoke out loud. 

"I know it sounds insane, but I wish I could talk to Snape," Harry said softly. "Dumbledore trusted him and he'd be the best person to help us, but trying to communicate with him would be too dangerous.” He paused as the wind rustled the canopy of trees. "Of course, Snape would probably kill me if he knew about my dreams – not the nightmares from _him_ , but the other dreams, the ones I wank to, where Snape is..."

A flicker of silver had Harry on his feet just as the glowing Patronus of a doe stepped from the tree line, casting a bright light. Gasping as he saw the perfect foil to his stag, Harry froze when he spotted a figure move in the shadow. The man wore black robes, the outline of his body fuzzy, as if under a Disillusionment Spell, and Harry felt a shock of recognition as he looked right at Harry. The doe moved slowly towards him as Harry's heart threatened to beat out of his chest, a brush of familiar magic tingling across his skin as Harry held out his hand towards the glowing Patronus. He knew it was Snape in the woods, watching him.

The doe had come for him and him alone, Harry knew, his fingers curled tightly around Hermione's wand, its magic reassuring. And in that moment, he had an epiphany. _A doe. Snape’s Patronus is a doe. Of course._

Harry’s eyes widened. A doe was the perfect Patronus for someone who had been in love, not with his mother, but with his father. _The same way Tonks’ Patronus looks like Moony._ It would also explain why Snape hated his dad so much, the same way Hermione had seemed to hate Ron when he was with Lavender the previous year.

"No," Harry whispered past the lump in his throat, his fingers tightening on the mirror still in his hand. "You couldn't have been in love with my father, Snape. Could you?" 

"You are an idiot, Potter!" Snape's voice had a tinny quality, the disdain coming through clearly, and Harry's eyes darted to the figure still standing in the trees. "Just follow the Patronus and try to use the sword appropriately. And, Potter, don't mess it up!"

The doe walked back into the woods, a short distance from where Snape stood, threading her way through the trees into the darkness. Harry followed, speeding up as he lost sight of the Patronus, stopping the moment he stepped into a small clearing. Whispering, Harry lit the tip of the wand to see a small, ice-covered pond in front of him, with something glittering in the chilly depths. The doe had disappeared, but Harry was sure that Snape was still there, watching. His heart skipping a beat, Harry knelt down, the light from the wand tip allowing him to identify the object as the sword of Gryffindor. 

He closed his eyes. _Of course._

The sword didn't respond to his magic, ignoring Harry's attempt to Summon it and failing to even twitch when he tried to levitate it. His sigh became a smoky cloud of breath around his head as Harry cast a spell to break the ice before carefully placing Hermione's wand on a rock. 

The air was frigid, and as Harry stripped off his clothes, he shivered violently in the bitter cold as he stepped gingerly down to the edge of the pond. The only reassuring thought Harry had as he slid into paralyzing water was that Snape was nearby and wouldn't let him die. Probably.

Things went pear-shaped, of course. The locket tried to strangle him, and Harry was grateful that someone was watching to be able to save him from an ignominious drowning death. It was a bit of a shock to find that it was _Ron_ who pulled him from the liquid ice, though, loosening the Horcrux’s chain. 

Gryffindor's sword sat on the rocks beside him as Ron accused him of being mental for expecting Hermione, and Harry both wanted to punch him and hug him at the same time. His emotions were already raw, worn down by frequent wearing of the locket and the unexpected appearance of Snape, and it took all his self-control to keep his feelings in check as Ron destroyed the Horcrux. 

Watching Hermione’s face as she caught sight of Ron made him feel better than he had in weeks, though, and Harry's mind was already skipping forward to the next phase of their hunt. _Now that we’re back together, maybe things will get better._

* * *

Severus landed on the Astronomy Tower, shaking with reaction. _Idiot boy! He almost got himself killed!_ Leaning against the balustrade, Severus caught his breath, closing his eyes and willing himself to recover. 

Watching Potter retrieve the sword had been far more exciting than Severus hoped. While he’d tried to make the task daunting enough so that it would qualify as a feat of heroism, thus making Potter worthy to wield the sword, he hadn’t meant to almost kill him! 

In his mind’s eyes, Severus could see Potter as he’d stripped to his pants. _He’s grown._ And that was another problem. The boy was becoming a man. A very attractive man whose appearance combined the best traits of his parents. _I can’t afford such thoughts._

Severus snorted softly as his heart slowed and he calmed. Potter’s whispered question about Severus’ feelings for James Potter had jolted Severus into speaking aloud, something he hadn’t intended. _I wonder how he recognised my voice?_ He shook his head. _Perhaps he’s maturing. After all, he obeyed me without arguing._

Fortunately, before Severus had been forced to step in and intervene, the Weasley boy had appeared, dragging a dripping Potter out of the frozen pond and retrieving the sword. The subsequent commotion that destroying the Horcrux had caused provided enough distraction to allow Severus to slip away unheard. 

A noise from the courtyard made Severus lean over to look. It was the Carrows again: this time they were lining up several Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. 

_Not again._ Shaking his head, Severus moved towards the stairs. He could Apparate down there, of course, but he didn’t want the Carrows to be aware of all of his capabilities. The time would probably come when he would need to escape quickly. 

Ruthlessly pushing all thoughts of Potter from his mind, Severus went to sort out the latest mess. Yet, in the back of his mind, he couldn’t help but recall the way Potter had looked dripping wet, practically naked. _He’s not for me,_ Severus reminded himself as he dismissed the Carrows and assigned several detentions. _Never for me._

* * *

After they arrived in Hogsmeade, setting off the Caterwauling Charm, it was a race to avoid the Death Eaters. And when someone gave them shelter, then faced down the Death Eaters, Harry, Ron, and Hermione breathed a little easier. Once they emerged from beneath the Invisibility Cloak and looked around, Harry realised they were in a pub. “I think it’s the Hog’s Head,” Ron said.

“Goodness, that was close,” Hermione whispered.

“Be quiet! It’s not safe yet,” the man who had rescued them from capture hissed. 

Harry nodded. “Thank you,” he mouthed. 

Huffing, the man gestured towards a table. “Sit. I’ll be right back.” 

When he did return, he brought food, which Ron and Hermione all but fell on ravenously. Harry, meanwhile, eyed the man carefully. “You’re Aberforth, aren’t you?” he finally asked. 

The man smiled faintly. “I should have known you’d see the family resemblance.” 

Harry nodded. “We need your help, sir.” 

“I’ll say.” Aberforth huffed. “You should never have come here, it was a mistake.” He sighed. “I can get you out of Hogsmeade, but there may not be anywhere safe for you in England.”

Harry shook his head. “I can’t just leave. People need me.” 

“Do they need you to die?” Aberforth asked, face set. “Because that’s what will happen if you face him now, boy.”

Five minutes later, Ron and Hermione were still eating, and while Harry was hungry, he simply couldn’t. Facing down Aberforth had been draining, and even then he wasn’t sure how he was going to fulfil Dumbledore’s wishes. “We have to get into the castle,” he repeated for about the third time.

Aberforth shook his head. “There’s only one way in now. And since you seem determined to throw away your lives--” Turning toward a portrait of a young girl that was hanging on the wall, he said, “You know what to do.” 

The girl nodded and walked towards the back of the portrait, eventually disappearing. 

“Was that Ariana?” Hermione asked, tone soft. 

Aberforth nodded, turning away. “Yes, that was my sister. Excuse me.” 

After he’d left the room, Harry exchanged looks with Hermione and Ron. “You do see that we have to go on, don’t you?” he said. 

Ron nodded. “We have to, don’t we? I mean, we don’t really have a choice.” 

“You should eat something, Harry,” Hermione whispered as they waited. She handed him some bread. “You must be hungry.”

Harry shook his head. He was too nervous. As was his habit in times of stress, he slipped his hand into his pocket, fondling his precious piece of mirror. As always, it seemed to warm in his hand, calming him. He didn’t pull it out, however. He only spoke to the mirror when he was alone. Somehow those conversations seemed...private. 

“She’s coming back,” said Ron, and they all turned towards the portrait, watching as the girl returned. 

“Who’s that with her?” Hermione asked, squinting. 

Harry blinked. “It...bloody hell, it’s Neville!” 

The portrait swung open and Neville, looking the worse for wear but grinning, stepped out into the room. Grabbing Harry, he enfolded him in a firm hug before subjecting Ron and Hermione to the same treatment. By the time they separated, Aberforth was back, scowling at them all. 

“Hey, Aberforth,” Neville said when he spotted him. “A few more will be coming through soon.” 

Aberforth’s frown grew deeper. “This isn’t a train station, Longbottom. You can’t just have your friends showing up at all hours demanding passage into the castle. People are going to get suspicious.” 

To Harry’s surprise, Neville drew himself up and faced down Aberforth with nary a blink. “Nevertheless, they’ll be coming, so please send them through.” 

Shaking his head and muttering, Aberforth crossed his arms, glaring at them as they all clambered into the portrait. “Don’t make a habit of it!” he called after them just before the portrait closed. 

“What was that all about?” Harry asked as they moved through the dusty passage.

Neville sighed. “Aberforth just likes to argue. I think it makes him feel as if he’s protecting us or something.” He grinned. “It really is brilliant to see you.” 

_He’s changed._ Harry thought, watching Neville. He moved like a man who was sure of himself. With a pang, Harry realised he’d missed a lot. “It’s great to see you, too, Nev. It’s been a long year.” 

“We’ve heard,” Neville said as they rounded a corner. “We weren’t sure if it was all true. Were you really captured by the Malfoys?” 

“By the Snatchers, more like,” chimed in Ron. “They took us to the Malfoys.” He grinned. “Harry even snatched Malfoy’s wand from him as we were fighting our way out.” 

Harry glanced at Hermione, who’d gone pale. “All that matters is we escaped. And that Dobby helped.” 

Neville frowned. “That house-elf who used to show up all the time wanting to do things for you?” He rolled his eyes. “He was a bit of a nuisance, wasn’t he? Kept waking us all up to ask you if he could do things for you.” 

“He proved right useful at Malfoy Manor, though,” Harry said. “He got us out of there before Vol-- _he_ could show up.”

“How did he know?” Neville asked. “I mean someone had to have sent him, right?” 

Harry frowned. “I dunno, actually.” His hand closed over his mirror shard. “I...just wished for him I guess.” 

Neville nodded. “And how about the break-in at Gringotts?” His eyes were wide. “We _all_ heard about that. Did you really steal a dragon?” 

“Absolutely,” Ron said. He glanced at Hermione, who was looking better since Malfoy Manor was no longer the topic. “Hermione was all for keeping it as a pet--” 

“Shut up,” Hermione said, shaking her head, but she was smiling, which made Harry feel better.

They were approaching a light and before Harry could blink, Neville reached for a metal handle. “This should be fun,” he said, grinning. “Follow my lead, all right?” He coughed, face going red. “And, erm, you may find a lot’s changed.”

Before Harry could respond to that, Neville was climbing through the opening and beyond, to his shock, Harry saw the Room of Requirement. Several familiar faces were there, and for a moment Harry felt almost shy. 

“I brought you a surprise,” Neville said. 

“If it’s more of Aberforth’s cooking you can keep it,” Seamus Finnigan snapped up at him. 

Neville chuckled, “Oh, I think you’ll appreciate this one,” he said stepping aside. 

It took a moment, but when the rest of the students recognised Harry, pandemonium broke out. “Harry!” several people cried, and Harry rapidly became overwhelmed by people rushing forward to hug him and clap him on the back. 

Out of the corner of his eyes, Harry saw Neville lean over and whisper something to Colin Creevey, who nodded and took off. Bedazzled by the exuberant greeting, Harry spared no more thought about it until the door opened and Ginny stumbled in. Spotting Harry and Ron, she licked her lips. “You’re safe!” 

Harry, who’d been dreading that particular reunion, smiled faintly. “Yeah.” 

Ginny smiled tremulously. “And you kept _him_ safe, too, I see.” She nodded towards Ron, who was making outraged noises. 

“Oi! I did my fair share of saving, too, y’know,” Ron said. 

Ginny rolled her eyes.

Harry coughed. “He really did.” He glanced at Ron. “I wouldn’t have made it without him. Or Hermione.”

Ginny nodded. She opened her mouth to say something, but just then, Neville stepped up beside Harry and, to Harry’s surprise, seeing _him_ was what made Ginny’s face light up. “Nev,” she breathed.

Neville shot a troubled look Harry’s way. “Hey.” He coughed. “So, give us a moment, will you, you lot? I need to talk to Harry.” 

The students, all muttering, nevertheless withdrew for a moment. Ginny moved closer, as did Ron and Hermione. Soon, they were standing in their own little circle. “What’s this about?” asked Ron, breaking the silence, looking suspiciously back and forth between Ginny and Neville. 

Neville sighed. “Before you tell us all the plan, Harry, I figured we should clear the air.” Glancing towards Ginny, he bit his lip. “I know you and Ginny were...an item before you left. I just thought you should know that we...she and I--” 

“I’m with Neville now,” Ginny blurted, clasping Neville’s hand and moulding herself to his side. “Have been for most of this year.” Her gaze turned pleading as she stared at Harry. “Please don’t be upset! I know I said I’d wait, but--” 

As Ron and Hermione pointedly withdrew, Harry closed his eyes, relieved. “I never intended to hold you to that, Ginny, you know that.” Exhaling, he opened his eyes and smiled at them, genuinely pleased for them. “Neville is brilliant. I think he’s perfect for you.” 

Neville’s eyes widened, then narrowed. Shaking his head, he said. “Well, I was prepared to fight for her, so I’m glad it won’t come to that.” He extended his hand.

Harry laughed, accepting the handshake. “Something tells me we’re all about to fight for what we love.” Reaching for Ginny, he hugged her. “I really am glad for you,” he whispered. 

She smiled at him, clearly relieved, and, as Neville drew back to give them a moment, she continued, “Although now I’m wondering if I should be upset that you let me go so easily. Are you interested in someone else, Harry?” 

Blushing, Harry pulled away. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he said, ignoring the almost overwhelming urge to check his pocket for his mirror. 

“Uh huh.” Tossing her hair, she said loudly, “All right, everyone. Harry’s back, so you know what that means. Time to get this done.” And, as everyone gathered around, she said, “Right, Harry. What’s the plan?”

* * *

Severus stared into the mirror, the light filtering through in flashes as the voices continued their muffled conversation. His heart soared upon hearing that Harry was safely back in the castle along with his entourage. 

Closing his eyes briefly, Severus allowed himself to indulge in a moment of relief. The influx of emotions the knowledge of Harry’s presence in the school brought him was...humbling. Tamping down the feelings, Severus straightened his shoulders and stepped out of the shadowy alcove where he'd hidden. He knew that the Carrows were on patrol that evening, and he needed to steer them away from the seventh floor hallway.

Alecto and Amycus had become increasingly bloodthirsty as the Dark Lord had grown in strength. They had branched out from targeting primarily Gryffindors to hounding and persecuting Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws with equal fervour. Fortunately, there was a pattern to their patrols, which Severus was depending on that night as he headed down towards the Hufflepuff common room. 

It took longer than Severus would have liked to ensure the Carrows were finished with their sweep of the castle and headed back towards their shared rooms in the North Tower. Surreptitiously casting a spell to alert him if either Alecto or Amycus were to exit their quarters again, Severus strode back towards the staircases. He'd worked too hard to have them discover him to be a spy for the Light at that late date.

When he heard that Harry had started searching for Ravenclaw's diadem, Severus wanted to make sure he had no obstacles in his way. It had taken many hours of delicate negotiation with the Grey Lady before she’d told him where the diadem was. Severus knew the moment he'd got near the fanciful headgear that it was a Horcrux, his Dark Mark tingling with awareness, and he was careful to avoid any contact with it. After levitating it to a safe, but obvious place, Severus had cast a Notice-Me-Not Spell on it, before leaving the Room of Hidden Things ready for Harry’s arrival.

As he moved towards the seventh floor corridor where the entrance to the Room was, he heard footsteps coming his way. Slipping into an alcove, Severus was not at all startled when he felt a hand press against his chest. He halted, the magical energy unmistakable. _Damned cloak!_

Tendrils of forbidden desire wove their way through him and for just an instant, Severus gave in to the temptation of just _feeling_. Then his hands came up, reaching blindly for the invisible person pressed against him, the slickness of the Cloak’s fabric sliding under his fingers. The hand fisted in his robes, tugging him closer as Severus found Harry's shoulders, and gripped them firmly. _When had he grown so tall? When had his shoulders got so broad?_

The arm that slid around him was a surprise, as was the thinness of the body that pressed against him, the heat of it seeping through their clothing. For a moment in time, it was just the two of them, magic entwining as they stood pressed together in the darkness. So many things seemed to be communicated in that instant: anger, gratitude, worry, despair, forgiveness, and hope. The sheer rightness of having Harry in his arms was overwhelming, the erection pressed against his hip unexpected, enlightening, terrifying and welcome. 

"Are you tracking us through the portrait?" Harry's voice was husky, barely audible.

"The mirror," Severus admitted, albeit reluctantly.

Harry stiffened for a moment, before relaxing. He nodded. "Of course. I should have known. Then you know about the diadem?"

"Yes." Severus cautiously tightened his hold, allowing Harry to feel his own arousal before easing back.

"Luna's talking to the Grey Lady now."

"Her name is Helena, and that won't help, as _he_ took it from her years ago. You'll find it where the hidden things are," Severus told him, the words muffled against tousled hair.

"All right—"

A low rumble of voices reached Severus' ears, his heart suddenly in his throat. Harry pulled back, but not before brushing his mouth across Severus' jaw. Severus didn't have a moment to lose, despite an almost desperate desire to hold Harry to him. He pushed the cloak off Harry's face, fingertips trailing along his cheek, before pulling it back up and pushing him away, out of the alcove.

Soft footsteps moved away and Severus caught the lilting tones of Lovegood answering Harry's deeper voice. He lingered for several minutes before silently stepping out to make his way to his office. A fierce burning sensation in the Dark Mark on his arm stopped Severus in his tracks.

It had begun.

* * *

Harry’s hands fought to staunch the flow of blood from the gaping wounds Nagini left. Severus' hand came up, frantically grasping at his wrists as their eyes locked. Silvery strands seemed to flow around them as Harry watched scenes from Severus' past swirl in the dark depths. 

"Harry. Here!" 

Hermione pressed a vial into his hand. Harry took it, his fingers slick with blood, never looking away from Severus. "Get the pouch, Hermione! We need to stop the bleeding!"

"There's no time, mate!" Ron's wand was out as Hermione tipped a potion into Severus' throat. “ _Episkey!_ ”

Tearing his eyes away, Harry looked at his best friends. "I’ll do what I have to, but I need you to save him for me - I can't have another person I love dying!"

"Kreacher!" Hermione snapped tersely as she fished another vial out of her bag and began to pour it over the wounds. "Call Kreacher, Harry, he can get the Hogwarts house-elves to help! Snape’s still Headmaster and they’re charged with keeping him safe!"

Harry didn't hesitate summoning Kreacher as Voldemort's amplified voice taunted him. He knew he had to get the memory strands to the Pensieve in Severus' office. He trusted Ron and Hermione, but wasn't as sure of Kreacher's loyalties. He was a free elf and he could have decided that Severus wasn’t worth saving. Hermione had joined Ron in trying to magically close the wounds as Kreacher arrived with a _crack!_

"Kreacher, get the Hogwarts elves and help them get the Headmaster to his quarters. Save him, Kreacher! You must save him." Harry's voice broke. Corking the vial of memories, Harry leaned forward and brushed Severus’ cheek with his lips and then he was off, running for the castle.

The secrets revealed in Severus' memories were heartbreaking and left Harry grieving for him and Harry's mum, angry at Dumbledore's manipulations, and saddened when it became obvious what Harry's role had always been. Even though Harry had known he would most probably die in the battle with Voldemort, he hadn't realized that his death had been destined from the start. Much like Severus, who'd given up everything in going to Dumbledore so many years before. At least Harry hadn't lived under the burden of that knowledge for years.

Slipping out of the office under his Cloak, Harry picked his way through the littered corridors and out of the castle. Focusing on getting to the Forbidden Forest undiscovered, Harry's mind swirled with images from his life and from Severus' memories. All of the times when he'd been in danger and Severus had rescued him, all the times he'd escaped death before. Still, it wasn't until he whispered the words against the Snitch that Harry actually accepted the fact that he was going to die. Alone.

His main regret was that he’d leave his friends and that Severus would never know how he felt.

Finding Voldemort’s camp was anti-climactic. And while he knew what he had to do, it took every ounce of courage to stand there as the green spell light hurled towards him, his mind crowded with the images of his friends, his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, and, of course, _Severus_.

In the end, the dying itself wasn’t so bad, less painful, actually, than facing Dumbledore in that strange train station. Head crammed with information, Harry felt out of sorts as Hagrid carried him towards the castle, his body carefully limp to imitate death, with the wand he’d taken from Draco Malfoy still held loosely in his hand. It was agonizing to remain motionless as he watched Neville openly defy Voldemort, and he marvelled at his friend's bravery as he stoically accepted everything being done to him. 

When Voldemort lowered the Sorting Hat on Neville’s head, Harry almost smiled, but stayed carefully motionless, watching through his lashes. _The Hat will always help those who are loyal to Hogwarts._ Dumbledore’s voice resonated in his mind and Harry hoped he’d been right. His heart swelled with pride as he watched Neville reach into the Hat, withdraw Gryffindor’s sword and, with one massive swing, remove Nagini's head. 

While all eyes were riveted on that scene, Harry used the distraction to pull his Cloak over himself and quickly slip underneath. His wand was in his hand, and without thought, Harry cast the most powerful shielding charm on Neville that he could. 

As chaos ensued, Harry moved invisibly along with the flow into the castle, casting hexes and shields as he went. Molly Weasley was fiercely duelling with Bellatrix, Ron and Hermione standing side-by-side driving back a steady stream of Death Eaters, but Harry's eyes were on Voldemort. Charlie, Kingsley, and Slughorn were duelling him, all the others in the Great Hall dealing with Death Eaters, giants, werewolves, and other Dark creatures. 

Harry deliberately kept his eyes on Voldemort, not wanting to look at the bodies that were laid out at the front of the room. Kreacher leading the house-elf charge took him by surprise, as did the centaurs storming in, but it was the sight of Severus that had the most impact. Harry had expected to find him in the line of bodies, not standing amidst the house-elves, looking deathly pale with bloody bandages around his neck. Anguish glittered in his eyes, but his face was etched into a stony mask, and his wand was steady as he hexed the Carrows and sent Fenrir Greyback crashing into a wall. 

It was time. Harry took a deep breath and ripped the cloak off as he cast a strong shielding spell. He ignored the cries of the crowd as he stepped into the centre of the Hall, facing Voldemort. Buoyed by the fact that Severus was alive, and with full knowledge of what needed to happen, Harry calmly took Voldemort's taunts as they circled each other in the center of the hall. Everyone else backed away as Harry made it clear it was his fight.

"Will your _love_ sustain you again?" Voldemort sneered. "It has no power against the Elder Wand! The Wand of Destiny is mine! I killed Severus Snape three hours ago…"

"I am a little worse the wear, but I am very much alive."

Severus' voice was hoarse, but clearly carried to Voldemort, whose head whipped around as Severus moved to stand behind Harry.

"Severus was never the wand's master, Riddle!" Harry stepped between them. "The true master was Draco Malfoy, who I overpowered weeks ago." He flicked the wand in the pre-dawn light that had crept into the hall through the enchanted ceiling. "I am the true master of the Elder Wand!"

The red eyes seemed to flare with an insane anger just as the first beam of the morning sun lit the Hall and Harry brought his wand up instinctively. Summoning all his magical energy, Harry cast his spell just as Voldemort twirled, casting his spell with an eerie green light. 

Their spells clashed in the centre of the room in a soundless explosion that blinded Harry for a moment. “ _Expelliarmus_!” he screamed, even as Voldemort shouted the Killing Curse. 

The look on Voldemort’s face as the Elder Wand flew from his hand and straight into Harry’s was almost comical. “No!” he screamed, reaching fruitlessly for the wand.

Catching the wand in his outstretched hand, Harry watched Voldemort crumple, his body beginning to slowly disintegrate. Behind him he could feel the warmth of Severus’ magic bolstering and sustaining him as Voldemort’s horrible fate unfolded. 

“Not fair.” Voldemort’s lips were moving, though his face had almost disappeared. “Not fair! You won’t win, you’ll never win--” With a gurgle, his rapidly decaying body pitched forward. “ _Incedere Exanimus,_ ” he hissed and then was gone, disintegrating into dust. 

The watching crowd erupted in cheers but Harry felt chilled. “What was that last thing he said?” he asked, turning towards Severus, whose arms automatically went around him, cradling him. 

“I...” Severus swallowed, his voice hoarse. “I’m not sure. The Latin was garbled. It was something about walking--” 

“Harry!” Hermione grabbed him, hugging him excitedly. “We won! Isn’t it brilliant?” 

“Brilliant,” echoed Harry, although, as his friends began sweeping him away, he glanced once more towards where Voldemort’s body had been, a frisson moving through him. 

The noise was a bit overwhelming: everyone was trying to speak to him at once, and although Harry tried to smile and reply to as many people as possible, he refused also to be separated from Severus, clinging tightly to his arm as the crowd carried them along.

As a group they moved toward the place where they had laid their dead and people grew quiet. Harry clung even tighter to Severus as he looked down at the bodies. They had been people he’d loved. Tonks, Remus, Fred, Colin-- the list went on and on. _If only I’d found the Horcruxes sooner,_ Harry thought, anguished. _Maybe I could have saved some of them._

“It’s not your fault,” Severus murmured, obviously divining the direction his thoughts had turned. “The Dark Lord--” He stopped and cleared his throat deliberately. “Voldemort was mad and evil. You did your best and you saved many people tonight. Including me.” 

“Are you okay?” Harry asked, remembering just then that Severus had practically had his throat torn out a scant few hours before.

“I’ll live,” Severus said. “Thanks to you.” 

Harry opened his mouth to tell Severus just how glad he was that he’d survived, but his words were cut off by a scream. They both jumped, looking across the room to where Molly was sobbing and crying. Walking slowly towards her was Fred, his arms outstretched. 

“You wretched child!” she shrieked, running towards him. “I can’t believe you did that to us.”

George’s mouth was hanging open and he was shaking his head. “Freddie, that was _not on_ , bro! Not sodding funny!” But he, too, was hurrying towards his brother, a huge, welcoming grin breaking over his face.

Molly reached Fred, dragging him towards her and hugging him close. “I swear I’m going to kill you for putting us through that,” she said, voice wavering. 

Harry’s eyes widened. Something was wrong. Fred’s eyes looked...dead. “No--” he cried, but it was too late. With a ghoulish grin on its face, the creature that had previously been Fred lowered its face to Molly’s neck and bit her.

Pandemonium erupted. Arthur was screaming and George had his wand out and was shouting, yet Fred didn’t react. He was making a red ruin of Molly’s neck, however. Molly tried to push him away, but he clung, his teeth tearing chunks out of her flesh, her blood spurting all over her clothes and dripping onto the floor. 

Hermione screamed, pointing, and Harry’s horrified gaze shifted from the awful tableau of Fred and Molly to Remus and Tonks, who were both standing up and shambling towards the gathered survivors. Like Fred, they had blank, slack looks on their faces, their arms were outstretched, and their eyes were dead. 

Fenrir Greyback, who had also been dead, was grinning ghoulishly, his dead eyes focussed only on Draco Malfoy. He started ambling forward, arms outstretched, and Draco, shaking, backed away. Harry could see him flicking his wand in an attempt to hex the creature but it still kept on with its slow approach.

“Everyone stay away from them!” Harry cried, recalling Dumbledore’s words to him the year before. “I think they’re Inferi!” 

Severus groaned. “Inferi? Naturally. Voldemort always did specialise in the ghoulish and horrible. No, Arthur, don’t touch her--” But it was too late. Arthur was trying to drag Molly away from Fred, whose teeth were set in her neck, and standard hexes seemed to have no effect on the creature. 

It was Luna who discovered what worked. “ _Incendio_!” she cried, and the creature with Fred’s face burst into flames and began to burn. It raised its head and screamed, a horrible sound, before collapsing onto the ground. In a second, Arthur reached Molly, supporting her as she moaned and collapsed in his arms. 

Spinning, Luna pointed her wand at Fenrir, who shrieked as he, too, was enveloped in fire. Draco, shaking, blinked at her. Within moments, Luna was beside him, and they were hexing Inferi together. 

“Use fire!” Harry shouted. 

All over the Great Hall people were casting Incendios, and for a time it worked, but not for long. Harry glanced outside, his eyes widening. “Merlin,” he gasped. “Look!” 

Severus, who had been casting Incendios, too, followed his gaze and he groaned. “They’ll crush the castle.” 

Lumbering towards the castle were all manner of reanimated giants and other Dark creatures that had served Voldemort in life. _And apparently they’re going to continue to serve him in death, too_ , Harry thought, a moment of despair overcoming him. _Great._ “What can we do?” 

Severus incinerated another Inferius before spinning Harry to face him. “Do you trust me?” 

Harry didn’t hesitate. “Of course.” 

Eyes boring into his, Severus said, “Then hold up the Elder Wand and when I tell you, cast Incendio.” 

Harry nodded, eyes widening as Severus gripped his shoulders tightly and leaned his forehead against Harry’s, closing his eyes in concentration. His lips were moving but Harry couldn’t make out the words. 

When Severus opened his eyes, Harry gasped. His eyes were glowing, his hands like brands on Harry’s shoulders. “Cast it now,” he got out between gritted teeth. “Hurry!” 

Twirling the Elder Wand, Harry trembled as power poured into him. “ _Incendio Maxima_!” he cried, and outside the sky erupted into fire consuming everything in its wake. The Inferi giants that had been lumbering closer all exploded, collapsing onto the ground as fire enveloped them and all of the other undead that had been approaching. 

“What’s happening?” Harry asked, feeling as if his body was about to fly apart. There was a rushing roar of magic in his ears and his hands were shaking. “What-- How am I doing that?”

“I’m working through you,” Severus gasped, his breathing getting more erratic. “Another of the...dubious privileges of being headmaster. If you would just cooperate, open your mind to me--” 

Consciously trying to relax, Harry gasped as power flowed through him, settling into his centre with a warm hum. “Oh wow.” All around the castle, a shimmering shield went up, and every Inferius that the others were still battling all collapsed into burning heaps. Within moments they were ash.

There was a ragged cry of triumph from everyone present. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry spotted Neville kissing Ginny, and Ron hugging...Pansy Parkinson? He blinked. _When the hell did that happen_?

Kingsley, looking shaken, lowered his wand. “Can anything get through that barrier?” he asked Severus. 

Severus shook his head. 

Kingsley opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted.

“I need to get Molly to St Mungo’s,” Arthur cried, voice breaking. “She’s not moving--” 

“My Floo,” Severus whispered. “Tell him to take her to the Floo in my office. We can’t take down the barrier around the school until we know more about what’s happening.” 

Nodding, Harry relayed the information. “The password is ‘Dumbledore’,” he said. “I’d go with you, but I shall have to stay to keep the shield up--”

“I was just about to ask about how I could get back to the Ministry without endangering everyone here,” Kingsley said. Walking up to Arthur and placing a hand on his shoulder, he sighed. “I’ll accompany you to hospital before I report in, though.” 

“I’ll go with you, too, Dad.” Ron stepped away from Parkinson, who began hugging herself. As Harry watched, Malfoy went to her, slipping an arm around her shoulders.

As Ron walked past her, Hermione whispered something to him. He paused, then nodded.  
Carefully, Ron, Kingsley, and Arthur levitated Molly between them and, after Ron cast an unreadable look at Hermione and he nodded to Harry, he left, trailing the group.

“Well that was bloody awful,” Ginny said, tone dry. “George? You okay?” 

George, who looked pale and shaken, nodded. “It wasn’t Fred,” he said, voice weak. “Fred was dead. That wasn’t Fred--” 

Biting her lip, Ginny slipped her arm out of Neville’s and walked up to him. Gently taking his arm, she led him over to one of the few intact benches in the Great Hall. Then, sitting down next to him, she hugged him close and began whispering.

“Right,” Hermione declared to no one in particular. “We need to do some research on Inferi. Who’s with me?” 

Surprisingly, Malfoy piped up immediately. “I’m in. We need to figure out what in Salazar’s name happened and make sure that it never happens again.” 

Blaise Zabini, who had survived being cornered by a couple of Inferi, stepped forward. “I’ll help, too. And you do realise that we don’t know how far the effect was, right? What if it’s not just here?” 

Hermione’s eyes widened. “You’re right. Dear Merlin!” 

“The library in my office is...quite complete,” Severus said, his voice slightly stronger. “You may go there.” 

Nodding, Hermione, accompanied by Malfoy, Zabini and an entirely silent Pansy Parkinson, exited. Luna tilted her head as she stared at Harry and Severus. “I’d better go with them,” she said. “Too many Wrackspurts in here.” She smiled. “They like you two, though.” 

“What in Merlin’s name is a Wrackspurt?” Severus muttered after she’d left.

Turning back to face Severus, Harry laughed at the exasperated question. Despite the circumstances, he was enjoying the sensation of being able to feel Severus’ magic moving through him. He hoped it wouldn’t end too soon. “No one knows, actually,” he admitted. “Luna seems to be the world’s expert.”

“Of course,” Severus deadpanned. 

Harry grinned. ”So...We worked well together,” he said, tone soft as people moved around them, trying to clear some of the rubble. Filch had picked up a broom and, with a scowl, was sweeping up Inferi ashes. Harry shook his head, biting back more laughter. _I’m probably just really tired._ It felt like days since he’d slept. 

“Yes, I noticed.” Severus didn’t seem inclined to move away and Harry, who was enjoying having him close, wasn’t objecting. “Amazing, isn’t it?”

“A bit, yes.” Harry smiled. “Although I guess the circumstances were a bit too dire to worry about personality issues.”

“Indeed.” Severus’ mouth curved into the suggestion of a smile. “Dire is an apt description. And, since you did show passable signs of being a competent wizard once you stopped fighting my every move, perhaps this bodes well for future endeavours--” 

Abruptly, he collapsed and only Harry’s quick grab saved him from crumpling to the floor. “Severus? Severus!” Looking around desperately, Harry cried, “Someone help me!”

* * *

Severus opened his eyes and promptly closed them immediately, shutting out the blinding whiteness that assailed them. It felt like he was lying on a wooden plank and Severus sat up with a groan, slowly easing his eyelids open. It appeared he was inside a sanitized train station, eerily reminiscent of King’s Cross station, and more remarkably, he felt no pain. Thrusting a hand through his dishevelled hair and tucking it back behind his ears, Severus stood up and looked around.

"Severus, my dear boy! It's lovely to see you!" Albus Dumbledore's voice seemed to reverberate through the large, empty space. 

Turning slowly, Severus took in the image of Albus, dressed in flowing white robes and looking as he had the day he died. Closing his eyes tightly, grief and regret welling up in him, Severus took a deep breath before he opened them again. Albus was still there, looking at him with compassionate eyes.

“You did exactly as I asked you to, my friend, and I am eternally grateful that you did,” Albus said softly, his left hand reaching out toward Severus, pink and healthy. “It took a tremendous amount of courage and strength to do what you have done, my boy, which is why you are here.”

“And where,” Severus said, pausing to swallow, “exactly is _here_?” 

“Why, at a crossroads, of course.” Albus waved his hand airily. “You are in bad shape, my boy, but you have the ability to heal and overcome, if you chose to go back. I believe that you’ve left unfinished business behind you and the potential for more happiness than you have ever thought possible.” A shadow passed over Albus’ face. “I thought Harry had succeeded in taking care of Tom Riddle and his threat, but it seems that Tom had one last contingency left. The spell he used was almost as Dark as that which created the Horcruxes, and it will take pure sacrifice, freely given, to reverse its effect.”

Severus could only stare. There were so many things he wanted to ask Albus, so many things that he wanted to say, yet none of them seemed to be pushing their way out of his suddenly tight throat. Part of him wanted to rail at the manipulation both he and Harry had gone through at Albus’ hands, part of him wanted to thank him for engineering their win over the Dark Lord, and another part, buried deeply in his heart, wanted to throw his arms around him.

“What am I to do, Albus?” Severus asked, slipping back into the habit of decades. “If I am dying, how am I to help rid the world of rabid Inferi?”

There was a flapping of enormous wings and then a soft trill of a familiar bird song, as Fawkes sailed over his head, circling to land on Albus’ shoulder. As far as Severus knew, the phoenix hadn’t been seen since Albus’ death. 

“Fawkes, as well as the Sorting Hat, and Hogwarts herself, will always serve those loyal to the school and me, Severus.” Dumbledore smiled at him, looking over the top of his spectacles. “I’m sure between you and Harry, and with the help of loyal friends, you will persevere.”

His mouth was open to demand a more substantial answer, when the white room dissolved around him. Severus jerked awake, his neck on fire as he stared up at Poppy’s worried face. “Don’t you _dare_ die on me,” she snapped, wand fairly flying as she cast healing spells. “Bloody stubborn--”

Harry hovered at the edge of Severus’ vision, Elder Wand grasped tightly in his hand. “What can I do? What will save him?”

Poppy didn’t even spare him a glance, her focus on Severus, who felt his consciousness begin to ebb. “Phoenix tears are about the only thing I can--”

“Fawkes!” Harry interrupted her, wand held high. “Please, Severus needs your help!”

The last thing Severus saw as the darkness closed in was the flash of golden fire as the scarlet bird appeared in a shower of sparks, squawking loudly.

* * *

"How's it going?" Harry asked in a hushed voice as he walked down the spiral staircase into the Headmaster's office, where Hermione, Malfoy, and Zabini sat surrounded by dusty tomes. “Have you found anything?”

"We’ve a few ideas. How's Snape?" Malfoy asked before Hermione could reply.

Harry pushed back his fringe wearily, his hand trembling with fatigue. "It was touch and go there for a while. I think he may actually have been dead for a moment.” Closing his eyes, Harry sighed. “He exhausted himself, what with fighting Nagini’s bite and then having to channel power through me to fight the Inferi...”

“How did he do that, anyway?” Hermione interrupted, eyes alight with interest. “I’ve never heard of anything like that, not even in ‘Hogwarts: A History’--” 

“I dunno,” Harry said, not in the mood for one of Hermione’s interrogations. “It’s got something to do with him being headmaster I think. Anyway, he's sleeping right now. He tried to wake up a couple of times before Pomfrey finally made him take a draught so that the potions could heal him and allow his magic to be replenished."

"You look like you could use some rest, too, Harry." Hermione gave him a wan smile. So much had happened in the last twenty-four hours she was beginning to look rather pale, even as her finger tapped on an ancient parchment page.

"We all could, Granger, but I'm not sure we have the time," Zabini spoke up. "The Inferi may have been expelled from the grounds, but there's nothing stopping them from going on a rampage in Hogsmeade or beyond. We need to keep working."

Harry stiffened, his blood running cold. He’d thought Severus had bought them some time when he destroyed the foul things and put up the barrier. "What have you found out?"

"The spell Voldemort –" Hermione paused, rolling her eyes at the reactions of the two Slytherins, "--used was particularly heinous. It animates corpses, giving them a hunger for human flesh and blood, brains in particular for some unfathomable reason, and there seems to be very little that will stop them. There are even some indications that they can infect the living, although the affected person has to die first." She shivered. “We have to destroy them before they destroy us all.”

"Fire was the only thing that seemed to have any effect earlier," Harry told them as he sat down, shuddering as the image of the Inferi-filled lake came to mind. “And it’s impossible to cast an Incendio that will only affect them. Isn’t it?” 

"That Elder Wand can do anything!" Malfoy burst out, looking pointedly at Harry.

Harry sighed, knowing this was just the start of problems if word about the Elder Wand got out. It would be better to snap the bloody thing in half than spend a lifetime defending it. "The stories about it are legends, Malfoy, we don't know for certain what it can do," he said.

"Legend says the wand is capable of great things, Draco, but you and I both know what could have happened if the power had been transferred to the wrong hands." Zabini spoke up for the first time. "Better to leave it under Potter's control and keep it a secret than have to deal with every bloody idiot who wants to have a go at him."

"Everyone heard what he said in the Great Hall! Everyone knows he has it!" Malfoy snapped, his pale face heating with anger.

"Most of those present were just trying to stay alive, Malfoy," Hermione said, tone neutral. "I don't think too many will even remember what was said."

“They’ll remember,” Luna said in her dreamy voice. Harry winced; he’d forgotten she was there. “The wand can’t bear not to be remembered. I think it gets lonely.” 

“You’re speaking as if you think it’s alive.” Malfoy rolled his eyes. “Honestly, Lovegood--”

“I spent a lot of time with Ollivander in your dungeons,” she continued calmly as if she’d not been interrupted. Malfoy flushed, his lips thinning. “He spoke about it as if it _was_ alive. He said that it likes to be used, Harry, and if it’s neglected, it will seek a master who will use it.” 

“There! See!” Malfoy snapped. “All Potter has to do is take his head out of his arse and use the thing. I can’t believe you haven’t done more with it in fact--”

"You know what? You sound jealous, Draco," Zabini said, tone hard. "You can’t tell me that finding out you were the wand's master for a time doesn’t make you want all that power back."

Harry saw the guilt that flashed across Malfoy's face and knew that Zabini was right. He could feel the weight of the wand in his back pocket, feel it vibrating with power, and knew that he had to keep it safe for the rest of his life. _Especially from people like Malfoy who’d use it indiscriminately._

"I...maybe, but that doesn't mean I want the wand back," Malfoy protested fiercely, narrowing his eyes. "I just want Potter to use it to get rid of those...foul things!"

"And I'm sure that Harry will do exactly what he needs to do, Draco," Hermione interjected quietly. "He always does. However, none of us are going to be effective if we don't get at least a couple hours of sleep. These words are too blurry for me to read at the moment, much less understand what they’re trying to tell me." She stood and stretched her back, fingers tousling her hair.

"I think Hermione’s right, we all need to get some sleep before we can function," Harry agreed, pulling his repaired phoenix feather wand from his pocket. He didn’t miss the way Malfoy's eyes followed his movements. "I can enlarge the couch if you want to sleep here--"

"We can manage our own accommodations, Potter," Zabini told him. "I assume you'll be staying with Snape?"

Harry met his eyes steadily. "Yes I will. So what time do you want to meet back here?"

"Give us four hours."

While he’d been talking to Zabini, Luna had clasped Malfoy’s arm and had been speaking quietly to him. Finally, Malfoy spoke up, his tone subdued. “Fine. I could use some sleep, too.” 

Nodding, Harry turned and trudged back up the stairs to the Headmaster's private quarters. Moving silently through the bedroom where he could hear Severus' steady breathing, Harry went into the bathroom. A quick shower made him feel better, as if he’d been washing the remnants of blood, sweat, tears, and Voldemort off his skin. His clothes had vanished when he stepped out of the shower and, as filthy as they were, Harry assumed the house-elves had probably taken them for cleaning. 

Harry took a deep breath as he slid into the large four-poster bed, carefully shifting over to where Severus lay on his back, throat wrapped in linen bandages. Wrinkling his nose at the medicinal smell of dittany and herbs, Harry turned on his side to face Severus, slipped his wands and right hand under the pillow, and carefully rested his left hand on Severus’ chest. Although he’d thought rest would elude him, Harry was asleep as soon as he closed his eyes, Severus’ steady breathing reassuring him.

* * *

Severus woke slowly to a warm weight across his torso, slender legs entwined with his. Remaining motionless, Severus evaluated his surroundings as memories of the final battle began to return. A soft sigh and some shifting told him that it was Harry whose arm draped protectively around him. His throat throbbed, sore enough that Severus gritted his teeth as he swallowed. His body still ached with fatigue, but otherwise he felt whole. 

Turning slightly onto his side, Severus carefully wrapped his arms around Harry, bringing him flush against his chest. With a sigh, Harry melted against him, nuzzling Severus’ jaw as he pressed closer. Severus allowed himself a tiny smile as he buried his nose in the clean-smelling hair, one hand travelling down the plane of Harry’s back to cup his arse.

“Severus,” Harry whispered breathlessly, the note of longing in his voice making something inside Severus clench with desire.

A flash of silver caught Severus’ eye and he stiffened as Kingsley Shacklebolt’s lynx Patronus burst through the wall and circled the bed, its urgency palatable. Harry pulled away from him, wand in hand as he reached for his glasses.

_”Severus! Harry! The Inferi have spread beyond Hogsmeade, even into the Muggle world, and are, at this moment, attempting to get into the Ministry! Ron Weasley is here with me defending the building, but if you have anyone else to spare, we could use them and, for Merlin’s sake, you need to find a way to destroy them!”_

Harry stumbled out of bed, looking around wildly as Severus followed him at a more sedate speed. Surprisingly, the fatigue he’d been dreading wasn’t present, and Severus felt remarkably refreshed after what had to have been a fairly short nap. Pulling clean clothing from his wardrobe, Severus cast a Cleansing Spell on himself before dressing quickly. It appeared Harry had finally located his clothing as well, as he stepped up beside Severus and they walked out of the private rooms together.

“I need to get to the Ministry,” Harry said. “They need the power of the Elder Wand.”

“No!” Shocked as the word burst from him, Severus cleared his throat. “I don’t think that will be possible,” he continued more calmly. “The shield I placed around Hogwarts requires constant replenishing. I have been monitoring and feeding it, but without being linked to your power through the Elder Wand, it will quickly collapse.” 

“Oh.” Harry bit his lip. “Okay. So does that mean we can’t leave Hogwarts at all?” 

“Not until we find a way to destroy the Inferi, no.” Severus stopped walking, reaching out and turning Harry to face him. “I’m aware this places you in an untenable situation and I...apologise for that, but--”

Harry shook his head. “It’s okay.” He smiled crookedly. “I’ve been running around the countryside for months. It’ll be kinda nice to stay in one place for a change.” 

The corner of Severus’ mouth turned up. “Indeed. Then it’s time for us to go gather some recruits.” 

It took only a few minutes and a Sonorus Spell to gather the remaining able-bodied witches and wizards in the castle, sending many of them off to help defend the Ministry. Longbottom and Ginevra Weasley, along with her brothers George, Bill, and Charlie, and a subdued Pansy Parkinson all used the Floo in his office, along with a dozen other students from a mixture of Houses. Poppy descended on him during their exodus, forcing Severus to submit to her ministrations despite knowing everyone was watching.

"It appears that the phoenix tears have successfully neutralized the tainted venom, Severus,” Poppy said as she cast a diagnostic spell on him, following it up with her fingers tracing around the bandage at his throat. “You need to continue a course of the Blood-Replenishing Potion, as well as the special potion you created as it seems to be helping to heal the damaged skin.” 

Rolling his eyes, Severus snapped, “Indeed, Madam. Now, if you’re done fussing, perhaps I can deal with the threat to our world?”

Her arms crossed over her chest, Poppy gave him a stiff nod, steadfastly keeping her mouth shut as she turned on her heel and strode from the room. Barely containing a sigh of relief, Severus turned towards the group that had reassembled around the table, none of whom looked as if they'd had much sleep. They were arguing fiercely in low voices as Severus approached, Granger gesturing at one of the dusty pages urgently. Blaise seemed to agree with her, but as Harry leaned closer to look, something about Draco's posture and tilt of his head told Severus that he knew more than he was saying.

"What have you found?" Severus' look swept over the group before landing on Draco, holding his gaze. Draco looked like he was ready to burst. “Draco, you know something.” 

"It's the wrong spell." Draco took a step back, his posture stiff and unyielding.

Granger ignored him, turning the ancient book around so Severus could see. "There’s a passage here about animating or reanimating _things_ to do your will. It isn't a Dark spell in and of itself, but I'm sure there is a way to manipulate its casting to add that element. _I_ think that’s what Voldemort used, Draco doesn’t agree."

Severus frowned as he glanced over the text. " _Animatum Corpus_?" He exchanged a look with Harry in an attempt to confirm his memory. Harry’s brow was furrowed. "There was a component of the verb ‘to animate’ in the spell the Dark Lord cast, but this seems more tailored,” Severus finally said. “Inferi are generally set a specific task such as guarding something, but these Inferi seem very focussed on attacking anyone who’s living."

"Maybe it was just the combination of the spells that he used," Harry speculated. "Besides, he did have a way of making just about any spell Dark. I can see him finding a way to make a basic Inferi creation spell worse."

"It seems to me that he infused it with his own twisted intent," Granger agreed. "As far as I can tell, Voldemort wasn’t a very original spell crafter, he just manipulated the magic within already established spells when he cast them to make them as Dark as possible." She looked up at Severus. “Since you’ve been creating spells since childhood, sir, I’m sure you can come up with some way to combat this...plague he’s caused.”

Severus inclined his head, acknowledging the truth of the statement, and the implied compliment, his eyes still watching Draco and his reactions. "We’ll see, Miss Granger. Now, Draco. Say something. You clearly know more than you want to admit."

Draco nodded stiffly, seemingly reluctant to answer. "There’s a book in Father's private library that the Dark Lord was especially interested in.” He wrapped his arms around himself as if chilled. “Rumour had it that it also contained a spell in it that allowed him to...to split his soul into pieces as a way to become immortal." 

Severus could see the shudder that went through everyone, although it was Harry whose face lost colour. He swallowed hard. "I’m familiar with that spell, Draco. He...succeeded, although fortunately, all of those fractured bits of his soul have now been destroyed, thanks to Harry. Do you think this book may have the spell we are looking for now?"

Draco blinked, glancing at Harry with what looked like reluctant respect. "Yes," he said finally. "And I know exactly where it is. _We’ll_ have to go to _it_ , though." His eyes widened as if something had just occurred to him. “Merlin, I need to Floo Mother and warn her! There may be Inferi attacking the Manor even as we speak!”

“Malfoy Manor has excellent magical protections,” Severus reminded him. “Although you are right, even those won’t hold forever against a concentrated Inferi attack. You should go home, Draco.” 

“I’ll go with you,” Lovegood offered, standing up. “You shouldn’t go alone.” 

Draco’s face softened, and he smiled at her. “Okay.” He squared his shoulders. “And anyone else who wants to see the book will have to come, too,” he said, eyeing Granger and Blaise, a challenging expression on his face. “I can’t bring it back here.” 

“Why not?” Granger asked, frowning. 

Severus thought he knew why. "Often, grimoires like that are warded to a specific location, thus rendering them incapable of being removed or stolen." He looked between Draco and Granger. "Miss Granger, given your...previous experiences in Malfoy Manor, are you up to making a trip back there to look at that book?"

Draco bit his lip, looking away. 

Granger lifted her chin. She looked unhappy but she nodded. “I’ll manage.” 

Lovegood slipped her hand into Granger’s, smiling at her. “We’ll go together.” 

Granger nodded, seeming to relax. “All right.” 

“Why don’t we all go?” Blaise said. “That way we can all look through the library and it’ll be faster. I don’t know about you, but if Inferi are attacking, I want to spend as little time there as possible.” He shuddered.

"I couldn't agree more," Severus said, pleased that the four of them appeared to be functioning as a team. It boded well for their possible success. "You'll need every wand if there is an Inferi attack." He took a step closer to Draco. "And if it would help your parents feel safer, please feel free to offer to relocate them here to Hogwarts. In fact, I shall make it known that the castle is open to all endangered families."

Lovegood smiled. “The castle will like that,” she said.

Ignoring that nonsensical statement, Severus turned to face Draco once more. “Is that acceptable?” 

Draco nodded tersely but Severus didn't miss the gratitude that flashed through his eyes. Lovegood extended her hand towards Draco as Harry hugged Granger tightly, whispering something in her ear. Severus was surprised at the stab of jealousy he felt as he watched and was glad when Draco took Lovegood by the hand to lead her through the Floo. Eyeing their linked fingers with a lift of his eyebrow, Severus watched them disappear. _It appears that much more than I’m aware of occurred during her incarceration at Malfoy Manor._

“Come, Harry,” he said once everyone was gone and they were alone. “We need to talk.”

* * *

Harry swallowed hard, uncertainty assailing him as he followed Severus to the window. It was the same window where Harry had stood with Dumbledore as they’d looked out over the Forbidden Forest. Harry shook his head. _Never thought I’d look back on those days as simple_! The delicate silver instruments that he’d done his best to destroy after Sirius had died still stood on the low table beside the window. Harry smiled, glad they’d survived. 

They stood in silence for a moment, as if Severus was taking the time to carefully plan whatever he was going to say. Harry watched him from under his lashes as Severus squared his shoulders, clasped his hands behind his back, and drew a deep breath.

“I imagine you have questions?”

Harry nodded. He had several. “Does this magic-sharing thing mean we are compatible in...other areas?”

Severus turned his head to stare at him as if surprised, and Harry flushed as he emitted a bark of genuine laughter. A hand touched his sleeve as Harry, embarrassed, deliberately looked away and out the window.

"There were a number of questions that I’d anticipated hearing from you, but that was not one of them," Severus eventually said. "I’d assumed some uncomfortable inquiry about your mother would lead things off."

Harry shrugged. "I've seen your memories, remember?" he reminded him. "I know you were my mum's best friend, like Hermione is mine. And I know what Dumbledore asked of you, the way you watched over me, and how you've been helping us during the hunt for the Horcruxes. I just thought I'd ask the question that matters most to me right now."

Severus nodded. "Indeed. Well, I'm not sure why you would believe there would be an issue." He sounded stiff, almost nervous.

Harry sighed. _Not the way I’d hoped this would go but, well, it is what it is._ "I guess I’m worried because I've never had any real experience at trying to have a _relationship_ with anyone before, really. I've only ever kissed two girls, and that didn't work out too well for me. Then came this," he gestured between them, " _thing_ between us that I don’t know quite how to read." Biting back a mischievous smile, Harry looked up at Severus. "Unless you didn't _mean_ to give me that memory of you wanking after you brought me Gryffindor's Sword."

Severus’ head snapped up. "I gave you no such memory!" he protested, colour high on his cheeks. 

It was Harry's turn to grin. "I know, but I figured if I it’d been me, I’d have wanked afterwards."

Severus froze, then, pivoting around to face Harry, he brought his hands up, placing them on Harry's shoulders. "I should have known you would be like this.” 

“Like what?” Harry whispered. 

“Difficult. Headstrong.” Severus’ voice softened. “Intoxicating.” Then, before Harry could react to that, Severus continued, “And if I’m correctly interpreting your actual question, I believe the answer is yes. The ability to blend our magic shows that we are compatible on a number of levels, physical, emotional, and magical are only a few of them."

The warmth of the hands seeping through his clothes and the warmth in the depths of Severus’ eyes had Harry taking a step closer, until he could inhale Severus’ scent. He felt...enveloped, protected. "So you really are interested in, you know, seeing if this _thing_ between us is real?"

"Oh, I am more than interested." Severus tugged him closer, leaning down.

Harry exhaled. "Oh, good--" 

Harry didn't finish as Severus' lips brushed across his, once, twice, before settling on top of them. Harry lifted his face slightly, only to bump into Severus’ nose, before a hand cupped his cheek, holding him steady as Severus deepened the kiss. It was like no kiss that he'd shared with anyone before as his whole body seemed to feel it, his stomach fluttering as his groin tightened. Trying to press even closer, Harry groaned as Severus nipped gently at his lower lip, opening his mouth…

"Severus!" Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice boomed through the office. 

Harry sprang backwards, only to have Severus catch him and steady him for a moment, before striding towards the fireplace. There had been an odd tone to the Minister's voice, one which sent a shiver of apprehension through Harry, and he slowly walked toward where Severus knelt in front of the hearth.

"Yes, I'll tell him, Kingsley. Please let us know if there is anything Harry or I can do, and I'll let you know if there is any progress on finding a way to eradicate the Inferi." After a pause, he nodded. “Yes, our best minds are working on it.”

Harry stood by as Severus slowly stood up, his face devoid of colour. Slipping an arm around his waist, Harry tried to help him over to the couch, but Severus resisted, hands coming up to bracket his shoulders. Turning Harry towards him, Severus slid his hands across Harry's back in an embrace. A fine tremor went through Severus, as if he'd just had a shock.

"Is it the Ministry?" Harry knew it was bad news. “Has it fallen?”

"No. They are holding the Inferi at bay for the moment thanks to the timely assistance from our people," Severus said. "Apparently, Ronald Weasley and Pansy are especially...effective Inferi fighters. Unfortunately, the news concerns Molly."

Harry stiffened, trying to pull away, but Severus held him fast. There was only one reason Severus would have reacted the way he had. "No! No! No! She can’t be-- Oh God!” 

“They worked on her for hours,” Severus said, tone low, soothing. “But the wounds the Inferi inflicted were too severe. They couldn’t save her. I’m so sorry.”

Harry was shaking. “Not Molly,” he whispered. “Does...does Ron know?”

Severus nodded. “Kingsley has sent messages to all the Weasleys. They’re on their way to hospital now. The Ministry’s secure enough to spare them for the moment.”

“I have to go!” Once again Harry tried to wrench himself from Severus, and once again Severus clung, preventing him. “I can’t stay here while everyone else fights. And I have to see her!” 

“You cannot.” Severus’ arms tightened. “Unless you wish to turn Hogwarts over to the Inferi?” 

Harry froze, then looked up at Severus in disbelief. “What? How can you--?” 

“Think, Harry.” Severus’ face was set, his expression determined. “You are the most powerful wizard alive at the moment, and you wield the Elder Wand. With its help we have created a safe haven here. But to maintain it, you must remain. I know it’s hard, I know you want to go to your friends, but it’s just not possible now.” 

“Molly was the closest thing I had to a mother!” Harry cried. 

“I know.” Severus rested his forehead against Harry’s. “I do.” 

“No you don’t,” Harry said, tone bitter. “They’re not your friends. _She_ wasn’t your mum! You don’t know what it’s like to have to sit back and not act when you could do something to help--!” 

“Is that so?” Severus hissed, raising his head. His eyes narrowed. “You think I’ve never had to watch friends die, knowing that I could save them, but at the expense of the greater good? Do you really think that if there had been any way for me to save Charity Burbage, or Albus, or Mad-Eye, or,” his voice broke, “your mother that I would not have done it and damned the consequences?” He leaned in, eyes burning with fierce intensity. “If you recall, I had to kill the man who was father to me in all but blood, all for the greater good of ridding the world of evil, and you think I don’t know how this feels?” 

“I...” Harry swallowed hard, stunned by the pain Severus had revealed to him. “I don’t know. You’re always so cool and collected and remote, that I didn’t think--” 

Severus laughed, a bitter sound. “And that has always been your problem.”

“Well you don’t exactly make it easy!” Harry cried, stung. “If you would actually tell me things rather than keeping secrets all the time--” 

To Harry’s surprise, Severus nodded. “The time of keeping secrets is over,” he sighed. “On that we agree. So, here’s what you must know. We have, for all intents and purposes, bonded to create the barrier around Hogwarts. To maintain it we have to stay in close contact with the school and with each other. This may cause unforeseen...symptoms.”

“What sort of symptoms?” 

“Bonds...tend to strengthen with time. You may begin to sense things from me. Emotions.” Severus exhaled. “My Occlumency shields may help to block some of that, but things will probably slip through nevertheless.” 

Actually, Harry didn’t think that would be so bad. _It might be nice to know what he’s thinking for a change. He’s so...closed at times--_ “So we really are trapped here.” Harry sighed. “We won’t even be able to go and pay our respects to Molly--” His voice broke and Severus’ arms tightened around him. “How will they bury her?”

“There may not be much to bury,” Severus reminded him. “They shall have to ensure that she doesn’t return as an Inferi herself. There’s only one way to do that.” 

Harry’s eyes widened and he drew back to stare into Severus’ sombre face. “That...can happen?” 

“I believe so.” Severus shuddered. “They’ll have to incinerate her. I can only imagine Arthur’s pain--” 

Horrified and shaken, Harry wrapped his arms around Severus. “Tell me we’ll be all right,” he said, tone hushed. “Tell me we can win.” 

“We have no choice,” Severus said bleakly. “To fail at this point would be unthinkable.” 

Closing his eyes, Harry leaned into Severus, leaching what comfort he could from his presence. On some level he sensed Severus’ grief, his dismay at Molly’s death and, beneath that, his relief that Harry wasn’t fighting him by insisting on leaving the castle. Distracted, Harry began to think hard about what it would be like to kiss Severus again, wondering if the bond would amplify that. 

A moment later, Severus drew back, staring down at him. “You do learn fast,” he murmured as he dipped his head towards Harry’s. 

Harry smiled just before Severus’ lips touched his. “When I have to.”

* * *

It was a house-elf with a tea tray, no doubt acting on Poppy’s orders, who put an end to their moment of physical intimacy and comfort. Severus kept his hand on Harry’s arm even as they sat side by side on the sofa, trying to continue to share the comfort he'd started. 

Harry accepted a cup of tea, but didn't touch any of the assorted sandwiches or biscuits on the tray. While the thought of eating nauseated Severus as well, he forced himself to consume something. While Molly had been the only mother figure Harry could remember, she’d also tried to mother Severus as well over the years. _That was her nature._ Her loss created a void in both their lives that only time would be able to fill. 

A deep sigh escaped Harry and Severus suspected it was an attempt to mask the hiccup of a sob as he tried to come to grips with this latest loss. It was also hard for Severus to sit by while others fought, as he'd been forced to do so often in the past year, but he knew it was even harder for Harry, who was used to rushing headlong into the fray. He could feel the frustration vibrating through their fledgling bond.

"Severus!" Minerva McGonagall's brogue was thick as she threw open the door to his office, causing the silent portraits to hiss with whispered conversation. "The Inferi are trying to breach the gates again! Your Shield Spell needs to be strengthened!"

Harry was already on his feet as she pivoted on her heel, not waiting for a response. With a glance at Severus, Harry pulled both his wands, and, with a wand in each hand, he ran to follow her out the door. Severus fell in behind them and was actually surprised that he was able to keep up with the two. His throat was throbbing and his head pounding by the time they reached the edge of the Shielding Spell, however. Harry slowed to fall into step beside him, his obvious apprehension colouring Severus’ own emotion. 

Inferi stretched as far back on the path towards Hogsmeade as they could see, the spell obviously a perpetuating one as there were many of the foul creatures whose heads and been ripped open and even some whose bodies had been severed completely in two, and who were yet crawling towards them using just their arms. Harry edged closer to him as Severus tried to swallow the bile that arose in his throat.

"She’s right. We need to recast the spell, don't we?" 

"Yes," Severus answered, turning his head away from the gates. "Stand in front of me like we did last time and we'll cast the spell together. That will make it even stronger than my just using your magic to augment it." 

Harry turned away, Elder Wand held tightly in his hand as he faced the ghastly mob. Severus moved behind him, sliding his arms around Harry. One arm gripped his waist, bringing Harry back fully against him as the other hand joined Harry's on the wand. Severus could feel the power in the wood, feel the control that Harry had with it, as if the two were destined for each other. Yet, the addition of his magic blended seamlessly with the two as their energy combined.

"Severus?" Harry whispered, his focus inward as his free hand gripped Severus' arm at his waist.

Severus closed his eyes, silently chanting the incantation known only to Heads of Hogwarts, feeling the energy expand outward from them. "Now!"

" _Incendio Maxima!_ " Harry said fiercely.

The power that flowed between them and through the wand was immense, Severus having to steel himself against the brightness of the fire, visible even through his closed eyes, as it rendered the Inferi into ashes. Where before the expenditure of power had drained Severus, this time it seemed to invigorate him, especially since Harry appeared content to lean back against him. Severus could feel Harry’s every emotion as their bond deepened, and they watched together as a swirl of wind swept up the piles of ash, blowing them towards the Forbidden Forest. 

"Headmaster Snape!" One of the house-elves appeared with a _crack_. "There is students in your office!" 

Students and Malfoys to be precise, as Severus discovered when they got back to the office. Granger immediately engulfed Harry in a tearful embrace and Severus kept an eye on them as he dealt with Narcissa and a still subdued Lucius. Draco stayed close to them, as did, surprisingly, Luna Lovegood. Watching the group interact, Severus once again speculated on what had actually happened during the time Lovegood had been held captive in the Manor’s dungeons.

"Shall I take Mr and Mrs Malfoy to their rooms, Headmaster?" Lovegood asked as Blaise laid out several sheets of parchment on the table in front of Severus’ desk.

Severus nodded, and as Draco walked them to the door and spoke softly to them, Granger released her strangle hold on Harry and dragged him over to the table. Severus blinked as Blaise drew her immediately to his side as Harry returned to his, both of their eyes red-rimmed. Draco rejoined them and he and Blaise exchanged a grim look as they all gathered around.

"I take it you have located the appropriate counterspell?" Severus asked, looking between Granger, Blaise and Draco.

"It's a ritual, actually," Granger said, gaze sliding toward Harry and back to Severus. "One involving sex magic and sacrifice."

"Sex?" Harry's head snapped up.

"Sacrifice?" Severus' eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"You were correct, Professor," Granger continued as if neither of them had spoken. "We weren't able to remove the book from the library at Malfoy Manor, but Draco was able to make a copy of the page that describes the ritual."

"Although we don't even know if it will work," Draco snapped. "Especially as it requires a virgin sacrifice."

"Virgin sacrifice?" Severus frowned. "I'd like to see the exact wording for myself."

"It specifies the sacrifice of one's virginity, Professor." Granger gave Draco a hard look as she handed Severus the parchment copy. "It's here." She pushed a piece of parchment towards him.

Severus leaned over the table, starting at the top and working his way through the ancient text, the cramped script adding to the difficulty. Harry brushed against him as he moved to read the ritual with him. As he read, Severus could feel his forehead furrow in a scowl as he interpreted the dated phrasing. He felt Harry shift closer as they both read.

"I don't believe we'll be able to do this ritual," Severus said as he straightened up, clamping down hard on the panic he felt.

"Why not?" Draco demanded. "You haven't seen the atrocities those…those _things_ are committing. We have to complete the ritual."

Severus clenched his jaw, counting silently before he answered, very cognizant of Harry stiffening next to him. "It states that in order to successfully and _effectively_ complete this ritual, one must be pure of heart," he snapped, clamping his mouth shut over the rest of the sentence.

"Actually, Professor, the wording is directed at the ritual itself, I believe, and your intent in going through with it," Blaise interjected smoothly as Granger nodded, her eyes on Harry.

"You'll just have to…"

"The ritual is perfect for you and Harry, Professor." Lovegood had returned and she laid a hand on Draco's arm, calming his aggressive stance. "The way you two can channel the Elder Wand’s power shows that your magic has melded, and what seems to matter in the ritual is the intent of the heart. Your intent in doing the ritual with Harry will be pure."

Glancing at Harry, Severus saw he was biting his lip. "Harry?"

"I take it the pure of body would be me?" Harry deadpanned.

Blaise's snort was cut short as Granger swatted at him. "It wasn't like you had a lot of time to get up to that sort of thing, Harry," she said.

"Your purity of intent is also very strong, Harry." Lovegood gave him an airy smile that put Severus' teeth on edge. 

Granger tapped the parchment with an impatient finger. "You're both _perfect_ , and really, you are our only hope! With your unique abilities, Professor, and Harry's – "

"Virginity," Draco supplied snidely, only to yelp as Severus' Stinging Hex hit.

Granger steadfastly continued. "—magical power, the ritual is sure to work." 

"It's their bond that will ensure the ritual is successful," Lovegood told them all, reaching over to pat Severus' arm. "You'll see."

"Severus! Harry!" Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice reverberated through the office as the fire in the hearth flared green. "The situation here is getting a bit strained, have you made progress on that eradication spell yet?"

“We’ve made some progress,” Severus replied, deliberately not looking at anyone. “We’ll keep you informed when we know enough to try something.”

“Whatever it is, you’ll need to try it soon,” Kingsley snapped. “We’re really struggling here. If this doesn’t get any better, we may have to give up the Ministry entirely and evacuate.” 

“Evacuate the Ministry?” Harry looked at Severus. “Are you sure we can’t go and help? Maybe if the two of us warded it--” 

“No.” Severus could feel the Inferi probing the shield they’d placed around the school. “If we leave, we’ll have nothing to which to return. If necessary, Kingsley will have to send everyone here.” 

“Can the castle even hold everyone?” asked Granger, looking frightened. 

Severus couldn’t blame her. “It may have to.” Raising his voice, he continued, “How many people do you have there, Kingsley?” 

“Less than two hundred and it’s becoming fewer all the time,” Kingsley said. “Which makes sense when you realise that every witch or wizard they kill joins their ranks. Still, those of us who are left are giving a good account of ourselves. Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson have been especially adept at battling the creatures. But even with their skills, we’re clearly working on borrowed time here, so please hurry.” 

As the Floo connection closed, the room fell silent. 

“Merlin,” Draco finally whispered. “What are we going to do?” He clung to Lovegood’s hand as he spoke. 

Severus sighed. “What we’re going to do, Draco, is win. Now, please help Granger and Blaise work out all the details of this ritual you think we need to perform, including the location, which is often important in ritual magic. And I assume we’ll need some runes applied? I shall locate Minerva to help me make arrangements for a large influx of people.” 

“And what should I do?” Harry asked. 

“Come,” Severus said, starting for the door. “I’ll need you with me.”

* * *

Harry eyed their unprepossessing surroundings, unable to stop the shudder that ran down his spine. “You’re sure this is the magical centre of Hogwarts?”

Ignoring the slightly outraged expressions on both Severus’ and Hermione’s faces, Harry attempted to calm his nerves as he looked around the stone chamber. In the centre of the room was a large block of stone, the Hogwarts crest etched into the top. Severus had explained that this was the cornerstone, the symbolic stone that was the first laid when the Founders began construction of the castle. The room looked eerily similar to Slytherin’s Chamber of Secrets, thankfully without the basilisk. 

As it turned out, Severus had needed his wand, not really him. Harry blushed. _And now he needs my other wand. Bloody hell_! The situation was beyond surreal, and was about to become more so. _I have to have sex. With Severus. With everyone watching. How is this my life_? “It looks kinda...hard,” he said. “Not very comfortable.” 

Severus shot him a look that Harry that said he was being an idiot and turned back to his conversation with Hermione and Malfoy. Luna and Zabini were off to the side, whispering over a scroll that Harry was sure had something to do with this ritual. The knot of nerves tightened in the pit of his stomach as Harry looked around the chamber. These were not quite the circumstances in which he’d envisioned losing his virginity.

"You won't even know they are here, Harry," Severus told him in a low voice, startling Harry, who hadn’t known he’d been standing so close. “And they won’t be able to hear or see anything. All you’ll have to do is concentrate on my voice.”

A shiver ran down Harry’s spine. “This is so weird.” 

“It is,” Severus agreed. “But we’ll be in our own little world, just us.” 

Turning to look at him, Harry smiled tremulously. “You promise?” 

“Yes.” Taking Harry’s hand in his, Severus traced his fingers over Harry’s palm. “I’ve familiarised myself with the ritual and all it entails, and other than the runes, I’ll make sure that this is as normal as I can make it.” 

Harry shook his head. “Nothing about this situation is normal. I’ve never--” He blushed. “Well you know all that I suppose.” 

Severus smiled. “I’m aware. And, as it’s a requirement for the ritual to be a success, I’d say we’re fortunate that you have thus far remained pure. Otherwise, we’d be searching for others to perform this task.” He sighed. “It could have been me and Draco.” 

“Malfoy?” Harry frowned, a spear of something uncomfortably close to jealousy stabbing him. “He’s a virgin?” 

“I believe so.” 

Harry swallowed hard. “And would you prefer it if you were doing this with him?” he asked, tone so soft that Severus had to lean in to hear. 

Instead of replying, Severus clasped his shoulders, drawing him closer. “Open yourself to the bond and you’ll know the answer,” he said. “You’ve been blocking it.”

Closing his eyes and concentrating, Harry tried to sense the bond. It took some time, but Severus’ touch seemed to help and, within moments, he began sensing _something_. There was a moment of disorientation and then he felt a rush of pride that wasn’t from him. The pride was mixed with admiration and no small amount of lust. Licking his lips, Harry whispered, “How does this tell me how you feel about Malfoy, though?”

Severus leaned his forehead against Harry’s. “Draco?” he murmured. “He’s...my godson.” 

And in that moment Harry gasped as a complex combination of hope, worry, and love assailed him. But the love was that of a father for his son, there was nothing of desire in it, no...need. “Oh,” Harry said, finally understanding. “You do love him.”

“I do,” Severus confirmed. “Though not in the same way that I--” He paused. “Well, you know.” 

Harry smiled. Now that he knew how to sense Severus’ emotions, he did know how he felt about him. His feelings ran far deeper than Harry had expected. It was...nice. “Yeah, I do.” 

“I trust that helps?” Severus released him and the strength of the emotions diminished, but Harry could still feel them, simmering in the back of his mind. 

Before Harry could reply, Hermione called them over. “I think we’ve located the correct runes, Professor.” 

Without a word, Severus moved away, leaving Harry by himself. But not alone. Never alone. 

"Harry?"

Luna's lyrical voice pulled him out of his reflections and Harry tried to smile as he looked up. Malfoy - _Draco_ \- stood beside her, fidgeting with nervousness which made Harry grin. _Well, at least I'm not the only one who’s never done_ it _before!_ His grin lost some of its smugness, however, when he noticed that Luna's fingers were intertwined with Draco's. Clearly it was only a matter of time for them. Harry glanced up at their faces, but Luna's smile seemed even dreamier than usual, despite the dire situation.

"Draco understands your position, Harry, he'll do a good job with the runes." Luna gave Draco a look, before leaning forward to kiss Harry’s cheek. “But you’ll need to be naked so he can start.”

“Wait. _You’re_ applying the runes?” Harry asked Draco, his mouth dropping open.

Draco inclined his head. “It also has to be a virgin, and we all thought you’d be more comfortable with a male doing it.” He smirked. “But if you’d prefer a girl I’m sure we can find some random Hufflepuff who’ll oblige--”

“No, that’s fine!” Harry swallowed hard before moving his hands to the hem of his jumper. “You can do it. Just...do you have to watch me undress?” 

Luna smiled. “I’ll go. I should help Hermione and Blaise anyway.” Leaning close to Draco, she whispered something in his ear before she moved away. 

“She really cares about you,” Draco said as they both watched her walk away. 

“She’s a good friend,” Harry replied, a warning tone in his voice. 

Draco shot a speculative look his way. “Not that it’s any of your business, but I...like her. A lot.” 

“You kept her prisoner,” Harry said, crossing his arms. “You’ll excuse me if I don’t see that as the act of a friend.” 

“The Dark Lord ordered her to be put down there.” Draco’s lips thinned. “I didn’t agree with locking her up, but do you really think I had any choice in the matter?” He looked away. “I did my best for her. I brought her extra food and sometimes, at night, I would go down there and talk to her.” He shook his head. “She has some really odd ideas, but she’s pretty clever, too.” 

Harry blinked. It did sound as if Draco knew Luna. And truly liked her. He unbent enough to smile. “That’s quite true.” 

“So, Potter.” Draco smirked. “Are we doing this or not? We need to get these runes on if we’re going to attempt this ritual.” 

Harry sighed, reaching for his shirt, but before he could raise it over his head, there was a boom that shook the castle. He spun, staring at Severus, who looked as perturbed as he felt. 

“Come!” he cried, gesturing at Harry. Turning to Hermione, he snapped, “Prepare everything so that when we return we can immediately begin.” 

Harry started towards Severus. 

“Wait, what about the runes?” Draco shouted. 

“I guess they’ll have to wait,” Harry said over his shoulder. “After all, we first have to make sure we have a castle in which to perform the ritual.” 

“Don’t think you’re escaping,” Draco called after him. “I’ll be here when you get back.” 

Harry sighed as he ran. _Yes, I’m sure you will be._

* * *

Severus started hurrying for his office when he realised he had a faster way to get there. Grabbing Harry’s arm, he concentrated, Apparating them directly into his office. He arrived in time to see a bedraggled collection of people stumble through into his Floo. Poppy and Minerva were already there, assisting people.

“Ron!” Harry cried, running towards a soot-covered redhead that Severus only recognised after Harry had verbally identified him. Several others were standing in his office, most of them bent over, panting. Clearly they were all exhausted. 

As he spun back towards the Floo, Severus absently noted that Weasley was clinging to Pansy Parkinson’s hand. _Evidently disasters are good for inter-House romances._

Spotting Kingsley looking with obvious anxiety into the Floo, Severus snapped, “What happened?” 

Kingsley shook his head, running a hand over his smooth, bald head. “There were simply too many of them, Severus. They overwhelmed the Ministry’s defences and once they were in we couldn’t hold them off.” He accepted a cup of water from Poppy. 

Severus nodded. “Are you expecting more people to come through?” 

“Arthur was right behind me,” Kingsley said. “He came over to join us from St Mungo’s after they...took care of Molly. Oh, and St Mungo’s had to be evacuated as well. Some of their personnel made it to the Ministry and are now here.”

Severus closed his eyes for a moment. “And how were things at the hospital? Did he say?” 

“Rough.” Kingsley sighed, still peering into the dark Floo. “After all, they have lots of dead bodies there.” 

“Salazar,” Severus swore. 

“Severus!” 

Spinning, Severus hurried towards Harry, who had moved over to the window. “What is it?” 

Harry pointed. “I think I know what caused the castle to shake.”

Severus stared outside and for a moment he wondered if his eyes were deceiving him. There were Inferi piling up against the shield, and despite the fact that they couldn’t get through they were still coming, the ones in the rear crushing the ones closest to the barrier, which appeared to be bowing under the pressure. “Merlin, the shield won’t last.” 

Behind them the Floo flared one more time and Arthur, looking twenty years older than he had when Severus had seen him only a day previously, stumbled through, collapsing onto the ground. “Close it!” he shouted. “They’re right behind me!” 

Severus made a gesture with his hand but it was slightly too late. A rotted arm came through, falling onto the floor in front of the fireplace. As they all watched in horror, it began moving across the floor until Pansy, face set, blasted it with an _Incendio_.

“Have you found the ritual yet?” Kingsley asked as he helped Arthur to his feet. “I think that’s our only hope at this point.” 

Severus nodded. “Yes. And clearly it’s time to perform it.” 

“But what about the barrier?” Harry asked. “Shouldn’t we do something with that first?” 

“No time,” Severus said, clasping his arm and moving towards the door. “Kingsley, can you and anyone else who’s able please do your best to defend the castle? Harry and I have magic to perform.” 

When they got back to the chamber, Granger, Blaise, Draco and Lovegood were waiting. “What happened?” asked Draco, stepping forward.

Severus exhaled. “The Ministry has fallen, as has St Mungo’s. We have to perform the ritual now or all will be lost.” 

Draco, already pale, somehow managed to blanch. Lovegood clasped his hand. “We’re ready, sir,” Granger said, voice tight with fear. “We found the cornerstone and set it up for the ritual.”

Lovegood nodded. “Draco’s already painted it with the correct runes,” she said.

“I have,” Draco confirmed. Smirking at Harry, he continued, “Now, get naked, Potter. It’s your turn.”

Severus raised an eyebrow at Draco, who flushed. "Miss Lovegood, could you see to the last minute preparation of the cornerstone, while I erect a privacy shield?" he said, tone cool.

Harry smiled and Severus could feel his gratitude through the bond. "Thank you,” he whispered. 

Draco sputtered. "I...I don't understand why you have to--" 

Severus cut across his words. "Have you forgotten, Draco, that this ritual requires _you_ to be naked as well?" he asked, tone silky, hand brushing against Harry's arm. "I should think that as you, of all people, have seen what we are up against, you should be able to rein in your attitude so we can complete this ritual."

Harry’s nervousness, which Severus had been feeling though their bond, evaporated at Severus' words. 

Calmer, Severus moved his wand in a complicated pattern, ignoring Draco as he began to unclasp his robes. Severus couldn’t help but look when Harry began tugging his shirt off over his head, however. His hand wavered until he tore his attention from Harry in order to complete the opalescent curtain surrounding them. _We can’t afford distractions right now,_ he reminded himself.

Keeping his back steadfastly towards Harry and Draco and ignoring the amusement coming through the bond as he heard the rustle of clothing, Severus completed the shield. Granger and Lovegood had found the spell which Severus had to cast at the moment he took Harry’s virginity. It was a magically powerful event, enhanced by the runes Draco was currently painting on Harry’s body in essential oils, each with its own meaning. 

Repeating the spell in his head as if it were a mantra, Severus methodically stripped off his robes. He had no concerns about Draco; he'd known his godson since birth, after all, but Severus was under no illusions about his own lack of attractiveness. While he was comfortable, finally, with his body, how would Harry react when confronted with the sight of him? He was scarred, far too thin, and Voldemort’s ministration had not been gentle. Severus could feel the weight of Harry's eyes on his back and braced himself. He was completely unprepared for the hunger he felt through their bond or the jolt of arousal that Harry shared with him. 

"Oy!" Harry yelped. "Watch the fingers, Malfoy!"

Reassured, Severus gave in to a small smile as Draco snorted unapologetically. Who knew that Harry was that ticklish? Severus couldn’t wait to discover other things about him. 

"I'm finished, Professor." 

Draco was wiping his hand on a towel when Severus turned and he nodded. Looking between them, Draco opened his mouth to say something, before snapping it shut. He turned to leave until Harry stopped him with a touch to Draco's arm.

"Thank you, Draco."

He nodded. "Just make sure it works!" With that, Draco grabbed his clothes and disappeared through the shield. 

Harry’s nervousness was back, Severus could feel it. Turning to face him, Severus moved closer, gesturing towards the cornerstone. 

“Can we use Cushioning Charms at least?” Harry asked. 

"I believe Miss Lovegood saw to that, Harry." Severus extended his hand, taking his time to look over Harry as he stepped toward him. "We will need to repeat the incantation together holding the Elder Wand in order to get the maximum amount of power."

A blush crept over Harry's cheeks and down his throat as he took Severus' hand. He was already hard. Severus nodded with approval, and within moments his own cock responded in kind as he led Harry towards the cornerstone. A small table had been set up to one side and on it was the special lubricant that Blaise had mixed, according to Severus’ exacting recipe. It was a combination of the anointing oils, gel, and a mild numbing agent. Placing the Elder Wand along with his wand on the edge of the table, Severus brought Harry closer.

"Relax," he said, running his hands down Harry's arms. "Just concentrate on what you’re feeling and on reciting the incantation at the appropriate time."

Harry nodded, moving closer as Severus held onto his arms but didn't let their bodies touch. First he had to teach Harry the proper words and intonation for the spell that they needed to cast, both at the moment of penetration and the moment of orgasm. 

Luckily, Harry learned it almost immediately. “It’s a shame I cannot use this teaching method in my Potions class,” Severus murmured. “It seems quite effective.”

Harry smiled, relaxing even more. “The board of governors would probably have something to say about that,” he teased.

“Indeed.” Severus was close enough to feel the heat of Harry's skin and the intoxicating tingle of his magic, calling him like a siren's song. As they rehearsed the incantation for the third time, Severus allowed his eyes to slide down Harry's smooth chest and over his flat belly, appreciatively eyeing his prick with precome already leaking from the tip.

Another subtle shudder went through the castle, yanking Severus' attention from Harry's distracting body. "It's time."

Helping Harry up onto the cornerstone, Severus, too, was glad to feel the Cushioning Charm in place as he settled Harry into a slight bowl at the edge. The natural indentation would aid in supporting Harry's back as Severus lifted his legs over his shoulders. 

As they positioned themselves, it felt like the castle itself was holding its breath, the tension in the air thick, as if it was waiting for them to begin. Severus retrieved the Elder Wand, pressing it into Harry's hand as he stepped into position. His hand dipped into the specially prepared oil. 

"I shall retrace the runes on your right hand and wrist to ensure that our magic combines efficiently to maximise our strength. Then, I'll use the same oil to prepare you," Severus told him quietly.

Harry nodded, his eyes following Severus' fingers as they moved lightly against his skin, widening slightly as Severus recoated them and brought them down between their bodies. The play of emotion across Harry's face and the feeling flooding through their bond reassured Severus that, despite the awkward situation, Harry was enjoying what he was doing. By the time Severus added a third finger, Harry was writhing beneath him, trying to draw the fingers in deeper. Exploring gently, Severus brushed Harry's prostate, savouring with smug satisfaction the reaction as the jolt of pleasure passed through the bond and into him. 

"Severus!"

The breathy quality of Harry's unspoken plea made Severus' cock throb even harder. Recoating his fingers, he quickly finished the stretching and gingerly slicked himself, before reaching down to lift Harry's legs. One hand on Harry's hip and the other guiding his cock into position, Severus paused to take a deep breath. Harry gasped as he felt Severus nudge at his entrance.

"Relax, Harry," Severus told him through gritted teeth. Leaning forward, he braced his right hand on the cornerstone and grasped the Elder Wand with Harry, the wood vibrating where his palm touched it. "Just concentrate on me and what you are feeling through the bond. I'll say the incantation first and then we'll do it again together when we climax."

Pressing forward, Severus could feel Harry's magic reaching out to him, their bond alive with feelings until he wasn't sure which were his and which were Harry's. With the use of gentle but firm pressure, Severus felt the resistance of the muscles give.

Harry was moaning, his back already arching in a clear attempt to get closer.

"Push against me!" Severus gasped as Harry shifted to obey and the tip of his cock started to slide forward. Concentrating, he lifted their hands and the Elder Wand. " _Redire Mortuis ad Pacem_!"

As Severus slowly slid into Harry, a golden light seemed to illuminate the cornerstone and began to slowly spread outward. Intent on his task, Severus ignored it as he slowly sheathed himself in Harry's body. 

Pausing to give Harry a chance to adjust to him, Severus leaned down and covered Harry’s mouth with his until Harry began to squirm restlessly against him. Waiting until he felt Harry’s pain fade, he kept one hand wrapped around Harry's and the Elder Wand, and once he knew Harry’s pain had been replaced by the beginnings of tentative pleasure, Severus used his other hand to grip Harry's hip as he drew back and steadily pushed forward. Harry moved with him, meeting him as he began, finally, to thrust.

Their movements were awkward at first, but finally they settled into a rhythm, Severus using a smooth, steady motion. The light surrounding them increased in intensity and it felt as if the spell Severus had cast was working through them. Images began to form on the stone floor and ceiling of the chamber, the pictures depicting witches and wizards fighting Inferi. 

Coming into focus was Kingsley, face determined as he mowed down rows of slavering creatures with a wand throwing steady fire. There was also Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson back to back, their movements working in perfect tandem as they, too, fought Inferi by setting rows upon rows of them on fire. 

Minerva McGonagall was magnificent, wielding not just one but two wands, one in each hand, as she pushed back the ravening, soulless creatures. Even Poppy Pomfrey was conjuring boiling cauldrons which poured flaming pitch over Inferi heads. 

And yet it wasn’t enough. Severus could feel the castle protections failing, could feel the fear that permeated the very walls of the chamber as their friends and colleagues fought for their lives. His motions faltered as distress filtered through the bond and Severus dragged his eyes away from the images to meet Harry's, seeing grim determination there.

"Look at me, Severus," Harry said softly. "Just concentrate on me!"

 _He’s right._ With great effort, Severus managed to ignore the images surrounding them, focussing instead solely on Harry as he dropped the last of his personal shields and opened the bond to the fullest. 

Leaning down, he then kissed Harry thoroughly, desire and fear fuelling his desperation as he began to snap his hips faster. As he lifted his head, Severus could feel Harry's arousal return in full force, his erection hardening again between them as he kept thrusting steadily. He kept his eyes locked on Harry’s, fingers entwined around the Elder Wand, as he pushed them both towards their climax.

"Touch yourself, Harry!" Severus hissed, knowing the sight of Harry pleasuring himself would send him over the edge. _And Harry,_ he realised as Harry’s emotions poured into him.

The bond drew them together, fusing their thoughts and emotions almost as if they were one being, their movements synchronized and without thought. Severus felt the coil of arousal tightening in his abdomen, felt both of their bollocks drawing up until the first wave of their orgasm hit him.

"Now!" he snapped, lifting their hands and the Elder Wand upwards.

Severus pressed his forehead against Harry's and as one, they intoned the spell to counter the Dark Lord's vicious spell and return the dead, and their world, to normal. The Elder Wand vibrated in their hands, the wood heating with the force of their combined magic augmented by the sex magic that could only be produced from the purest gift of love. A blinding light flared in the chamber and Severus instinctively threw himself over Harry to protect him, thus missing the blazing blue aura that surrounded the two of them.

* * *

Harry felt wave after wave of intense pleasure and raw power flood through him, Severus' reassuring weight protecting him as their magical energy flowed into the Elder Wand and then outward into the world, the wand shuddering in his hand. It all seemed overwhelming for a moment as a blinding light seemed to envelop them and Harry wasn't sure if he'd fainted briefly. 

When he opened his eyes, the chamber was dark, the glowing iridescent shield the only light. Severus slowly pushed away from him and helped Harry stand up, pulling him into a tight embrace for a moment before Summoning their clothing. “Are you all right?” he whispered. 

Harry nodded, relaxing against Severus for a moment. He was tired, a bit sore, but he felt...good. “Did it work?” 

Severus wrapped his own robes around both of them before looking around. “We should be able to tell soon enough.” 

The shielding barrier glowed brighter for a moment and then began to dissolve around the edges, and Harry scrambled into his jeans, thankful for the Cleaning Charm he felt wash over him. The shield disappeared with a flash worthy of one of Fred and George's Whizz-bangs and Harry stepped back into Severus' arms as someone cast a Lumos. 

"Harry?" Hermione, pale and drawn, stood next to Blaise, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist. “Are you--?” her eyes darted to Severus’ face, “--okay?” 

Harry smiled and nodded in what he hoped was a reassuring way. “I’m fine.” He felt more than fine, but he was hardly likely to tell her that. 

"Your magic felt brilliant," Luna said, lifting her head off Draco's shoulder to smile at them. "I think the castle liked it, too."

“Has anyone checked to see what’s going on outside?” Severus asked, releasing Harry and moving away from him. 

Suddenly cold, Harry bit his lip, doubt flooding him. Was it over? Was Severus done with him? As if Harry had spoken aloud, Severus froze, then turned to face him. A surge of reassurance laced with a healthy dose of lust enveloped Harry. Holding out his hand, Severus said, “Well, are you coming? We should see our handiwork.” 

Grinning, Harry took his hand. “Of course. Lead on.” 

Outside the castle, people were milling about, stepping over dead bodies. “Severus! There you are! Whatever you did worked,” Kingsley said, walking up to Harry and Severus, grinning tiredly. 

“What happened?” asked Severus. 

Kingsley exhaled. “They got through the barrier and were attacking us. We fought back, of course, but there were so many of them--” He shook his head. “We lost a couple of the St Mungo’s folks, I’m afraid, who hesitated because some of them were former patients. Anyway, we were having to give up ground and move towards the castle when there was a bright flash and they collapsed. None of them have moved again since.” He clasped Severus’ arm. “And they won’t, will they?” 

Severus smiled. “They should not. I believe the ritual we performed completely reversed Voldemort’s dying curse.” 

Kingsley closed his eyes. “Thank Merlin.” He wavered on his feet and Harry reached for him to prevent him falling. 

“You should get some sleep, Kingsley,” Severus said, supporting Kingsley’s other side. “We all should.” 

“You’re right.” Poppy appeared beside them. “We’re all fighting exhaustion and grief. This was a tragedy, and we all need to heal.” 

“Well I’m for a kip first,” Kingsley said, his words slurring as fatigue clearly caught up with him. “And I don’t think I can make it all the way back to my home just yet. Do you mind if I--?”

“Everyone can sleep here,” Severus said. “And we all should. It’s almost night anyway. And even if we don’t have enough beds, I’m sure a comfortable corner will do.”

“Some of us can share beds,” Draco offered. Luna, whose hand he was holding, smiled. 

Harry bit back a grin as Severus’ feelings on the matter came through the bond. Something told him lots of people would be sharing beds that night. 

Severus held up a hand. “Sleeping arrangements are not my primary concern at the moment, Draco. All I need is to know who survived and make sure we have accommodations for all of them.” 

“The house-elves can do all that,” Harry said. “I think we all just need to rest.” 

It only took moments to summon the house-elves, who were still being led by Kreacher, and they were only too happy to make up rooms for all the wizards and witches. 

Harry and Severus ended up in Severus’ room, of course, and from the emotions emanating from the bond, Harry could tell he was as nervous as Harry was about what would happen. “You must be sore,” Severus murmured as he undressed. 

“A bit,” Harry admitted. “And tired. Although I feel good.” He bit his lip. Would Severus want to do it again so soon? Was there a potion he could take? 

“Which is why I thought perhaps you would like to reciprocate tonight.” 

Harry blinked as what Severus had said penetrated. “You mean you want me to--?” 

Severus turned towards him. “Of course.” He smiled. “I can tell you like the idea.” 

Harry blushed. “That bond won’t let us keep secrets, will it?” 

“Not as long as we keep our minds open to each other.” Severus drew him close. “Now, shall we retire?”

“Please,” Harry whispered, and as they tumbled into bed, he found his second wind. Sleep, he discovered, came much more easily after lovemaking.

* * *

Severus was nervous. Having interpreted the request for an interview he’d received from Kingsley as a summons, he was waiting in the anteroom to Kingsley’s office. Behind him were Aurors, and while they hadn’t made any threatening moves, Severus knew he could very easily be made into a prisoner. 

“It’s going to be fine,” Harry murmured, reassurance thrumming through the bond. 

Severus exhaled. “For you, yes,” he said. “My future is not as assured.” 

“I won’t let anything happen to you.” Harry’s hand tightened on his. “You’re a hero, and everyone should know by now.” 

Severus smiled. Harry had been quite vocal in his defence. If there was anyone in the wizarding world who wasn’t aware of Severus’ role in the war effort they were buried under a rock. “There may be a wizard in Timbuktu who’s unaware,” he murmured. 

Harry grinned. “I’m working on contacting him, too.” 

The door to Kingsley’s inner sanctum opened and Percy Weasley gestured to them. “You may go in and see the Minister now.” 

Both Severus and Harry rose and, hand in hand, entered the office. Fortunately for Severus’ peace of mind, his Auror escort remained outside. 

Kingsley was standing in front of his desk, hand outstretched. “Severus! Harry! It’s good to see you both.” 

After shaking both their hands, Kingsley gestured to the chairs facing his desk and sat down in his own. 

“It’s good to see you, too, Minister,” Harry said. “And the Ministry looks great. Almost back to normal.” 

“Please call me Kingsley.” Kingsley smiled. “And thank you. We’re working hard on restoring it. There was a lot of damage caused by the Death Eaters, and the Inferi were not especially good caretakers either.” 

Severus smirked. “Indeed, I imagine not.” 

“You’re probably wondering why you’re here,” Kingsley said. “First, let me reassure you, there are not going to be any charges pressed against you, Severus. You and Harry saved us all, and in light of the evidence Harry has provided, not to mention the testimony of Dumbledore’s portrait, the only thing to do with you that we’re still debating is what sort of Order of Merlin we plan to award you.” 

Severus blinked, surprised. 

“He deserves a First Class,” Harry said, leaning forward. “It’s only right.” 

As fierce protectiveness and love vibrated along the bond, Severus closed his eyes, at once humbled and awed but the depths of Harry’s feeling for him. It had been weeks and he was still getting used to having someone who believed in him the way Harry did.

Laughing, Kingsley held up a hand. “I know and I agree, Harry. But some of the Wizengamot are, difficult, as you know. And the Order of Merlin, First Class comes with a significant stipend. Still, I believe they will do the right thing in the end.” 

“Is that why you brought me here?” Severus asked once he could speak. 

“Not exactly.” Leaning forward, Kingsley pushed a newspaper towards him. “I thought you’d like to see what we did about the Inferi in the Muggle world.” 

Picking up the paper, Severus read the headline, his eyebrows going up as he did so. “Bath salts?” he said. 

Kingsley nodded. “It was a brilliant bit of fiction created by the Obliviators we sent out. Too many Muggles had seen the Inferi eating people so we created this idea of a new Muggle drug that causes hallucinations.” He shrugged. ”And cannibalism.”

Harry, who was reading beside Severus, coughed. “And the Muggles are believing this story?” 

Kingsley smiled. “Yes. Many are horrified, of course, but it’s certainly easier for them to accept than the idea that dead bodies are roaming the countryside eating people.” 

“Yes,” Harry said, shuddering. “I suppose it is.” 

“As soon as the Wizengamot rules on your award, I’ll let you know,” Kingsley said. “In the meantime, how’s Hogwarts’ rebuilding coming along?” 

“It’s proceeding well,” Severus said. “A bit slow, but we do have a lot of volunteers.”

“True.” Kingsley sighed. “A shame that your ritual destroyed the Elder Wand in the end, it would probably have been quite useful in the rebuilding process.” 

“Yes,” Harry said, tone bland. “It was a shame.” 

Severus kept his face straight and Occlumency shields closed as he met Kingsley’s gaze. 

After a moment, Kingsley nodded. “Well, gentlemen, I’ll let you get back to the rebuilding. Harry, any idea what your plans are once that’s done?” 

Harry’s fingers tightened on Severus’. “I thought I may apply for a job at Hogwarts.” He smiled. “I do get along with the current headmaster.” 

Kingsley laughed. “So I hear.” He winked. “Well, if you decide you need a little more excitement, let me know. I think the Auror corps could use a man of your talents.” 

Harry shook his head. “I think I’ve had enough excitement to last me a lifetime, Minister.” 

“Fair enough.” And, as Kingsley rose to see them out, he patted Severus’ shoulder. “Try to keep him out of trouble will you?” 

Severus glanced at Harry. “You can be assured I’ll do my best.” 

After they’d left Kingsley’s office, they walked through the newly restored Ministry Atrium, featuring the rebuilt fountain. It had been redesigned, and depicted all the magical races standing together, arms entwined. It was a harmonious sculpture, cleverly rendered. They stopped to look at it and, softly, Harry whispered, “Do you think he believed you about the Elder Wand?” 

Severus shrugged. “Whether he did or not is a moot point. The word is out that it is gone.”

Harry smiled. “And it is. No one knows we put it back in Dumbledore’s tomb.” 

“True.” Severus sighed. “And you should now be free of idiots trying to defeat you simply to obtain it.” He had been worried that Harry would have become addicted to the power and would seek to keep it, but he had welcomed Severus’ suggestion, and Severus sensed no regrets through the bond. 

“Maybe we should go home,” Harry suggested. “We still have a lot of work to do there.” 

Severus smiled. _I could get used to this...contentment,_ he thought. “Indeed we do.”

* * *


End file.
